Mistaken Identity
by obsidians
Summary: If two enemies meeting in a cave what might happen if one has a head injury
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I do not receive any money for writing these stories.

******

Not caring to fly in the rain, I sought shelter in a cave I used for times such as this. I was irritated to find that someone was already inside of it, so I hid in the shadows. I recognized the smell of Inuyasha and the Miko; he seemed to be lying on the ground while she was weeping hysterically over him. She was wearing a blood stained wedding kimono. Sensing me, she tried to attack with a dagger, I calmly batted that away.

"I will not allow you to hurt him!" she snarled at me. I doubt that she even registered who I was; her eyes so full of madness and sorrow.

"Miko, he is dead" I said calmly detecting no trace of life in Inuyasha. He had a hole the size of my fist straight through his heart and his eyes were sightless. This time she attacked me bare handed, I easily pushed her away from me and went to remove her shards. She seemed to think my reaching for her was to offer comfort, because she fisted her hands into my haori and started sobbing against me.

Not having patience for sobbing women I said, "you will remove your hands from my person, woman" I demanded glaring down at her.

She brightened and said "Inuyasha?"

I wondered what she was playing at and said "No Miko, it is I, Naraku" wondering if perhaps she had suffered a head injury. She responded by standing on her tiptoes and kissing me. It was my first kiss! Not knowing what to do, I found myself returning her kiss, more out of curiousity then anything. I found myself in her embrace and oddly liked the feeling of her stroking my back. I leaned over to give her a better angle. I deepened the kiss and then felt a velvety tongue slip into my mouth, which encouraged me to explore her own velvety depth. She tasted of cherries and her lips were so soft.

I barely even noticed what she was doing until I felt her hand on my bare chest and noticed that she had worked my Kimono open. She moaned the Puppy's name again. She thought I was him!

I wanted to see how far she would go; I slipped my hand inside her own kimono to cradle one of her full breasts in my hand only to be thwarted in my attempts by some strange garment. Wanting more contact, I sliced the front of it open silently with one nail, then noticing it still attached by some straps; I slit it off the rest of the way, removing it entirely before she even realized it was gone. I captured one of her nipples and lightly pinched it, liking the way that it hardened under my touch. She moaned and arched her back to give me better access. She found one of my nipples and gave it an experimental pinch; I felt it is shoot right to my groin. Halting our kiss I pushed her kimono back off her shoulders to pool at her waist.

I removed my own haori and kimono and lay her back down on them. I slid myself down her body to play with her nipples finding the flesh there to be enticing; I switched between one to the other teasing with fingers, lips and tongue. She put her hand at the nape of my neck to hold me to this sweet pursuit. While I was distracting her this way, I slipped my hand up her kimono and felt light cotton there, it seemed damp. Like her other garment, I just carefully slit it from her before she could object and slid my finger inside of her. Her breath hitched and she looked up at me, breaking our kiss.

She gasped at the feeling of my finger inside her and I added another one, pumping them inside of her, hitting something that caused her to mewl beneath my touch. Hooking them forwards I worried at the sensitive spot and was rewarded by her moaning my name (Well, Inuyasha's name) bucking her hips against my fingers. I removed my fingers from her and tasted one experimentally, delicious.

I could smell her arousal and the scent of it was driving me to distraction. My cock was hard and ready, demanding that I final step that I never had before in this body. I removed her rest of her obi and kimono with her help and took off my own clothing. I brushed against her entrance to coat it with her honey, I pushed forward invading her narrow passage and then was surprised when I blocked; it took me only a second to realize that she was a virgin! I threw an evil smile at Inuyasha's corpse for this opportunity that I had been given then thrust myself through her barrier! Loving the sound of her scream; I could smell her blood and it excited me.

Gather her as close to me as possible, I began thrusting into her slowly at first; loving the way her walls gripped and milked me. She whimpered a bit at first then it seemed like her pain eased and she clung to me; her soft arms gripped my shoulders while her long legs pushed into my thrusts. I began to move inside her at a frantic pace, I would tell what was coming and raced for it; she got there first and screamed my name again. It was only a second later when I shot my seed into her newly opened channel. I smirked to realize that I was the first man to coat her this way.

'How ironic' I thought 'that my first kiss and bodily pleasures would be experienced with a pure virgin priestess; ex-virgin' I corrected myself, withdrawing from her hot, tight body and seeing the evidence that she had remained untouched until now. I looked at her angelic face, even there I could see evidence of our joining, her face was flushed and her lips swollen. She moaned as she felt me pull out of her, as if she missed me already. She now smelled like blood and my seed, I almost took her again just to scent her further.

Then it registered, she was wearing a wedding kimono and he was also wearing wedding attire. I had just spent her wedding night with her!

"Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did" I whispered.

"I love you Inuyasha" she whispered back, now I could see where all the blood was coming from, it looks like she actually was hit on the head.

She was still coated in blood and now so was I, but I could only gloat as to my reasons for it. Noticing that the Miko seemed to be drifting off, I pulled her clothing over top of us and settled down beside her to take a short nap. She shifted in her sleep and curled against me.

I was woken up several hours later by a loud scream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miko would you stop screaming", I requested looking up at the nude and blood encrusted female, who was looking down at me with panic in her eyes. I wondered in a groggy way why I felt so drained, and then I caught sight of her blood stained inner thighs and remembered with a smirk. However noticing her expression of horror; I doubt that she shared my fond memories of our encounter.

"Naraku what the hell are you doing here?" she screamed at me.

"I got caught in the rain and came here for shelter, however you made my night a lot more pleasant" I said indicating her nude state. She looked down and as if noticing that she was naked for the first time, flushed red and screamed again. Impatiently I tossed her kimono at her; she caught it and turned to don it. She promptly dropped it when she caught sight of Inuyasha's body and knelt down before it, drawing him against her nude body. She started wailing again.

Not able to stand the sound, I pulled her to feet and draped the kimono around the semi catatonic Miko myself. She looked dazed again. "What happened here?" I asked her, more to prevent her from screaming again then caring about what happened.

She pulled it around her and said "Sesshomaru gave us his blessing to marry and we were on our way to his castle to do so. We were attacked by a bunch of demons on the way here and one of them ran Inuyasha through with his sword. I managed to escape and pulled him in here when they had gone, I tried to heal him but it was it was too late" she said tearfully. "Yet I made love with him last night. But how could I have? He was dead" she said in a confused voice. Then her eyes narrowed at me "You! You violated me! How could you have taken advantage of me like that! I thought you were Inuyasha! She said and flung at herself at me, striking me with her fists. I grabbed her and rolled on top of her, pinning her down. She looked panic stricken again, as if I had rape on the brain; then she blushed when she noticed my manhood.

Following her eyes, I said "I do not intend to force myself on you nor did I last night, if anyone was taken advantage of, it was me." I said. I stood and slipped into my kimono, leaving her looking sad and vulnerable on the floor.

"I was a virgin" she said in a broken voice.

"So was I" I replied in a smug voice.

She narrowed her eyes at me "I will never forgive you"

"Miko, I have never wanted your forgiveness nor do I seek it now. You might as well just ask if I feel the need to seek your approval on my lifestyle choices and that I have never" I said, I was now fully dressed and prepared to leave; or I was about to, when my lover of the night before seized my arm.

"You can't just leave me here with the body of my dead hus-Inuyasha" she demanded.

I was so taken aback that she had the gall to touch me, let alone make demands of me that I almost struck her. "Woman, you will remove your hand from my haori and let me past" I said in a cold voice.

Her eyes became just as cold "you will not just leave me here like this, you might be an evil hanyou, but you don't seem like a monster"

"Why, do you expect to be paid for your services?" I taunted.

She slapped me across the face. I grabbed her by the throat and thrust her against the wall, where she started sobbing against me again. I felt quite foolish and was already sick of the predicament that I found myself in.

"Wench, would you cease wetting my clothing?" I asked in a quieter tone of voice then watched with rage as she dared to wipe her eyes on the silk sleeve of my haori. I eyed my formally stately outfit with distaste.

She looked up at me then apologized. "Please won't you help me?" she pleaded. I felt sucked in and sighed.

"Okay, I will help you today, but tomorrow we part company. I suppose I should help my lover after all" the last part was thrown in just to make her annoyed; it worked.

The first item of business that we attended to was something I never thought that I would do in a million years; I helped her lay to rest Inuyasha. We dug a hole and she arranged him in it and said many prayers over his body as I waited impatiently. I wondered ruefully if his enemy and his now deflowered intended were proper mourners for his funeral. The last custom I was unfamiliar with, I eyed her curiously as she threw a pair of gold rings into the hole with him, before we filled it in.

"What were those?" I asked curiously.

"Wedding bands" she said sadly. "They are a custom from where I am from; the bride and the groom exchange them as a sign of their love and commitment on their wedding day. I bought them for us" she explained.

"Oh" I said not terribly interested. I looked at her; she was not only covered in blood as before but also dirt now. 'She can't walk back to Kaede's village like that.' I thought to myself.

"Come Miko" I said and led her to an area of the cave that I had spelled, where I kept some extra clothing and some food and supplies. Pulling out a plain dark kimono that would be suitable for travelling, I held it out to her. "There is a hot spring just a few minutes walk from here in that direction" I said pointing out to her which way to go. "Go bathe the blood off you" I said and handed her a wash rag and my boxwood comb.

******

I scrubbed myself clean and then draped the huge male kimono around me, laughing at how big it was; it was like a tent and pooled around my feet! I thought about how Inuyasha would laugh at the sight of me and then started crying for what I lost. I hate Naraku even more now for doing this to me, but was grateful at the same time for lending me aid when I needed it the most. I sat in the sun and combed out my hair, allowing it to slowly dry.

'Why was he helping me?' I didn't even have my shards with me; they had been left in Kaede's safe keeping until we returned from our wedding. He must have realized that last night when we...... I coloured at the memory. I had never really been curious about what he would be like as a lover, but I wouldn't have expected that he could be gentle.

******

Why was I helping her? 'She reminded me of someone just now when she looked at me so pleadingly. But who?' I questioned my.

Kagome returned struggling to lift the Kimono out of the way so that it wouldn't trip her. I had to laugh at how large it was on her; she looked like a child wearing her father's kimono. I took her dagger from the night before and crudely chopped off the excess material, cutting it down to her size. "I am hardly a tailor, but it should do to get you home" I said as I crouched down to check the hem to make sure it allowed her feet to move freely.

******

Naraku laughed and his red eyes glinted with amusement at the sight of me in my too large clothing. I was rewarded by and actual genuine smile on his face 'he looks kind of friendly when he isn't being all evil' I observed. I even felt grateful when he took my dagger and acting for the entire world to see, like a ladies maid, he helped me cut them down to size.

He had surprised me by making food and we ate together in companionable silence.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked.

"I remember having to when I was a human" he said with some distaste.

"What is wrong with being human?" I asked him.

"They have fragile bodies that erode and injure far too easily. I would rather be a youkai any day" he replied.

"So say you get the shards and complete the jewel; then you get your wish and become a youkai. Then what?" I asked wondering why I felt oddly comfortable talking to evil incarnate.

******

"I don't know, I will figure that out when it happens, I guess" I said with a shrug.

"I won't make it easy for you to complete it" she said.

"I could just kill you right now" I pointed out.

"You won't" she said with a certainty that was almost insulting in its conviction. "You like a challenge and killing me here and now after all your hard work would be beneath you. Besides, I don't have the shards with me, so what would be the point?"

"You claim to know me so well?" I asked intrigued.

"I have spent five years fighting you; I should know you by now" she said in a world weary voice.

"You know me almost like a lover" I taunted.

The anger flared in her eyes "you are not my lover and you never shall be. Last night I was confused, nothing more, and nothing less"

"I doubt that a blow to the head can make my hair white and give me dog ears" I pointed out shaking my obviously dark hair at her.

"Then you must have tricked me by shape shifting or something" she challenged.

I narrowed my eyes and stood before her "I think that you spent so much time in trying to win the hanyou that when you finally did get him and he was killed, that you used me as a stand in to satisfy your desire for him. Do not delude yourself; part of you knew that it was me and loved it."

"If that were the case, then I am unlikely to choose you!" she said her eyes narrowing.

"Why not? I have been told that I am good looking and I did seem to satisfy your hunger pretty well" I said with a shrug and was rewarded with a blush.

"I will never respond to you again; I don't want your disgusting body anywhere near mine" she said

"Sounds like a challenge" I commented giving her a wry smile.

We stayed together for the rest of the day talking of matter inconsequential and that evening we both slept together on separate bedrolls, in the same cave both secure in the knowledge that neither one of us would kill the other; yet.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched from my hiding place as the small human female in her crudely altered black kimono walked down the road. She had with her a pack that I had fashioned for her out of my supplies on hand in my cave retreat, I had left before she awoke and left it beside her so that I would not have to badger her into taking them. I was relieved that she had accepted my parting gift.

I watched as she smiled a wide smile of innocence at all of her fellow travelers on the road and cursed that she did not realize the effect of her beauty on men. She drew many an admiring glance from them, especially for her _unbound_ figure that allowed her full young breasts to bob with each step. "Ah, so that is what that contraption on her breasts was for' I realized. Sometimes she would take a rest beside the road and bare her long legs to the cool breeze, exposed almost to her upper thighs! A farmer almost got run over by his own ox trying to stare at them.

Why am I following this girl? It is not like she in my responsibility or I even like her, yet here I am hiding and trailing after her. I wonder if there is even a word for what I am doing now, hummmm.

I watched as she bent down to fix her geta, causing the same farmer to almost give himself whiplash trying to get a look at her kimono stretched tight across her cute little bottom. What Miko travels across the land without even her bow and arrows for defense? That dagger of hers is only good enough to cut meat with; not much more. Of course she holds the power of purity in her body, which is great defense; against demons. Against human rapists; useless, I thought sorely.

Now I could see why Inuyasha would never let her travel alone, she way is far too friendly and distracting. I am also starting to see why she has so many suitors. However, I _am not _one of them. I just want her shards.

I watched when she turned into bar and cursed my luck. I knew the place it was literally a den of thieves, I hadn't been there for over fifty years, but doubt it had changed much. I had never been as Naraku, but Onigumo had. It was extremely rough and women went in it only if they wished to sell themselves. Of course that was where the Miko had to be blithely heading with a spring in her step......and a bob of her chest. I cursed my luck that her purity magic seemed not be warning her about a thing.

The reputation of the place was so terrible that it might as well as have my miasma surrounding it. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the other directions that she could have taken and where they would have led her to. Take a right, a tea shop run by a highly respectable family and take a left and she would have wound up at a master dyers establishment. Both were places where she could have gained food and lodgings for the night in exchange for some honest work. Rolling my eyes again, I looked down to see if my clothing would pass. I also had opted for plain woven cotton black cotton rather then my usual flamboyant silks; nothing like going into a bar full of tough characters looking like a geisha girl. Hardly the first time I have had to prove my masculinity by beating the crap out of someone.

I slid silently from the tree that I had been observing her progress from and followed her into the bar. The sight that met my eyes was so what I expected, that I sighed with irritation. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I challenged of each piece of slime there.

******

Seeing a sign for an inn I decided to stay there that night, feeling a little too nervous to be sleeping alone outside. The place looked a little run down but beggars can't be choosers.

I walked in and eyed the dubious characters assembled there; they all seemed to look me over as if undressing me with their eyes and liking what they were seeing. I gulped and gave them my friendliest smile. "Hello", I said to the bartender "I would like to have a room for the night please."

The bartender looked me over in an assessing way. "How do you intend to pay for the room?" he asked with a leer.

Bristling at the insult, I took out my money pouch and said "I have coin to pay for my room with" Then I noticed that everyone was eying the money in my hand as well as my body.

"What if we don't just want part of your money, but all your money and your body as well?" asked the man nearest me.

"Neither are available to you." I said hotly and turned to go, someone grabbed me around my waist and bodily lifted me onto table. I screamed and tried to fight him. My assailant grabbed a bottle of sake and started pouring it into my screaming mouth while I felt other hands tearing at my kimono. "Inuyasha" I sobbed, forgetting that he was dead.

I heard a voice yell out "What the hell do you think you are doing?" and managed to crane my neck forward enough to see who my would-be knight in shining armour was. When I saw it was Naraku, I groaned and wondered if I could just beg the rough men to kill me now and put me out of my misery. The men holding me prone on the table paused and looked questioningly at him. That was enough for Naraku to send a couple of tentacles their way, which curled around their necks and bodily lifted them from me. 'Wow, they are really strong' I observed. For once I was grateful for his odd bodily appendages.

******

Having that scum dangling from my tentacles was sort of gratifying and I used another one to scoop her up and set her on her feet, with a flourish I even used it to put her clothing to rights. I don't think she much appreciated my gesture; the feeling of my tentacles seemed to make her shiver with disgust. I bashed the other ones heads together and dropped them unconscious on to the floor.

"Who dares to interfere with my woman?" I roared at the now cowering ruffians. Thrashing my tentacles around in a threatening manner, I was happy to note that the one that was ripping at her kimono had wet himself.

Then I looked at her sharply and said "I told you to get a room for tonight. Can't I leave you alone for a second?"

She looked alarm to see me, then with a bow she said "yes, I did try, please forgive me Naraku-kun" I smirked at her, managed to conceal my look of surprise at her being so respectful of me.

I gesture for her to come to me and she did, I caught her lips in a possessive kiss daring everyone there to try and challenge my claim on her. She pulled away blushing. I gave her a lewd look which made her blush even more. "A room for the night with only one bed" I demanded of the bartender and gave Kagome a hearty slap on her backside. Kagome seemed trying to will herself to shrink into the floor when she heard my request. Or she was trying to think of ways to kill me.

******

Naraku using his tentacles to defend me? When the hell did that happen? Normally I am on the receiving end of those slimy things. It was a sweet gesture, a disgusting gesture, but a sweet gesture nonetheless.

When we got up to our room, I was fuming. "Why the hell did you demand one bed?" I snarled at him, then noticing his tentacles still waving behind him in his wake. I snapped "will you put those things away while I am trying to have a serious discussion with you!"

He looked shocked at my causal acceptance of his unusual body and did as I requested. Facing me now tentacle-less he said "I had to be convincing that you are mine. Or would you rather return to being gangbanged on the table?" he asked glaring at me with fire in his eyes.

I gulped and said "no, thank you for that" I said sincerely to the fuming, for once demurely dressed hanyou. "But I am not sleeping in the same bed with you"

"No, you are sleeping on the floor with me. I wouldn't dream of disturbing the bed bugs" he said looking dubiously at the bed.

I had to laugh "you have tentacles, spider legs and god knows what else coming out of you; but you are disturbed by bed bugs?'

He narrowed his eyes at me and looked somewhat offended. "I know what is going inside me, I don't know what is going in that bed" he replied.

He arranged a pallet on the floor just big enough for both of us. "I am still not sleeping beside you"

He looked at me "it is just sleep, nothing else. You know what my body is capable of, whereas who knows what you could catch sleeping in that bed. Choose." he challenged. I eyed him in a suspicious manner and cast a glance at the stale smelling futon with its oddly stained sheets. Then I edged in beside him and blushed at the feeling of his body against mine, he wasn't naked, neither was I, but the feeling of his well defined body was enough. When he turned I realized his hair smelled of sandalwood and wondered how he got it to smell that way.

"I put some sandalwood oil on my comb when I comb it through my wet hair" he explained sleepily.

"How did you know I was wondering that?" I asked.

"Just a guess" he said dismissively.

"Naraku?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you follow me?"

"I need to get your shards and I am staying with you until I get them" he said gruffly.

"So you weren't concerned about me and followed me to make sure I remained safe?" I asked facetiously.

"Of course not! Don't you women ever shut up? How do men sleep around you?" he growled and pounded the cushion like he was wished it was my head.

"Oh Naraku" I said in an amused voice.

He turned over, murder in his eyes "What now?" he demanded.

I lightly pressed my lips to his own, his eyes went wide at my kissing him and he seemed too stunned to respond. "Thank you, that was sweet" I said and lightly stroked his cheek. I giggled at the expression on his face and blew out the candle.

'Well, who knew that Naraku knew how to blush?' I thought; his face had gone the colour of his eyes when I kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke the next day to find the Miko gone and began searching for her, thinking that she had been kidnapped during the night, only to have a pink whirlwind charge into our room babbling a mile a minute. "Morning Naraku, how would you like to try some instant coffee?" she asked me in a bright tone of voice. I hate people that are cheerful in the morning; but then again I hate most people in general. I glared at her and she hugged me for a purpose I could not discern. "Thank you so much for finding my travel bag and bringing it with you; you are so sweet" she sang and kissed my cheek. I gnashed my teeth at the familiarity that she was taking with my person and to be called 'sweet'. I am not a causally affectionate person.

"Miko, where have you been?" I demanded taking in what she was not wearing. She seemed to be wearing the world's shortest _and tightest _hamaka that ended at her mid thighs and some sort of sleeveless pink kimono that ended just above her waist, revealing the pale skin of her taunt belly. On her feet were tabi and some odd looking geta that covered her full foot. "What are you wearing?" I asked somewhat mystified at the amount of female flesh on display.

"I was jogging, so I have on bicycle shorts, a sports bra and sneakers" she replied.

"Jogging?"

"It is kind of like a slower version of running" she explained.

"You were running around in that!" I asked baffled, thinking about her bob from the day before. Sure, the most dangerous place in Japan, where she almost got raped the day before and she is running around practically naked! "Perhaps she was more brain damaged then I thought' I mused.

"I have to work out to maintain my girlish figure you know. Not everyone is an unchanging gorgeous guy" she replied.

"Gorgeous?" I said smoothly.

I was rewarded with her cheeks being dusted pink "well you are no Johnny Depp" she replied.

"Who is Johnny Depp? That is an odd name" I asked.

"He is a really good looking American actor from my time" she replied.

"Yes I am aware that you travel time. Is that why you act like a man?" I asked. She handed me a glass of what she called 'instant coffee', I tried it and spit it out. "This is disgustingly bitter. I would rather have tea" I replied.

"Spoilsport. I, as you say 'act like a man' because women have the same rights as men in the future, we can vote, drink, smoke, hold jobs, own property etc." she replied. "Where I am from, how I dress is normal"

"If the future is so great then why didn't you stay there?" I asked before I caught myself. My answer was her starting to sob again.

"You want to know why I am here? You think I asked for any of this? I was only fifteen when this crap started. That is young for where I am from; not like here where a girl becomes a woman at twelve and a mother of three by the time she is fifteen. I came here and fell in love with Inuyasha; I knew he couldn't live there with his dog ears so I chose here and him. There are no demons where I live!" she shouted.

"None? But how did the humans take over?" I asked confused.

"I don't know! I can't find anyone to ask about it" she replied. I was unsettled by what she said. If I achieved my goal, I fully expect to be present in the future that she was mentioning.

******

I gathered my thoughts together and started to change, I got down to my underwear and bra when I realized that Naraku was still in the room and staring at me. "Get out!" I screamed, throwing his kimono at him.

"Miko, I am not the one that started removing my clothes" he pointed out then looked with distaste at the pink patch that I had sewn on to the back of his haori to cover the hole caused by his tentacles. My face was flaming! What the hell was wrong with me? I had never changed in front of Inuyasha and here I was getting starkers in front of Naraku! I was getting way too comfortable with him. "You know, when I asked you to fix this for me, I expect it to be darned" he said coldly. I put on my own kimono.

"I don't have my sewing machine; that was the best I can do. You hair is going cover it, so no one will see it" I said reasonably. "Have you ever considered wearing backless clothing? It might spare your clothing when your slimy tentacles emerge"

"They are not slimy, here feel" he said and shot one out of his back towards me as if it was the most common thing in the world. I desperately didn't want to touch it, but forced myself to. It felt dry like snake skin and oddly soft.

"They don't feel as bad as I thought they would" I commented. I started asking what he could pick up with them and actually could see how they would come in handy. "How about my hair brush?" I suggested, his clever tentacles retrieved it from the table and he handed it to me with a smirk. I laughed with delight. "What else can you do?" I asked. He answered this by shooting them out towards me and lifting me to him, then I was being held against him by his arms and the tentacles were wrapped around us both, binding us together. I gasped at the intimate contact, he wore just his hamaka and the force had opened my kimono so I was plastered against him in just my bra and thong underwear. I could only stare up at him, everything about him seemed to be so soft, his skin, his hair, his lips; save for one place that was pressing against my belly quite insistently.

"Gotcha" he said helpfully as I was practically purple with embarassment.

"Okay, I can see what you mean; wear more clothes as the era dictates" I said pushing back against his chest.

"Oh I don't mind you looking like this in private at all" he said softly as his clever little tentacles slithered me out of my kimono before I could react. I could feel his body heat against my bare skin and felt a surge of desire, then felt ashamed of myself. I turned red when he asked "what is that on your backside?"

"A rose tattoo" I explained and gasped when he touched it. "How would you like it if started poking at things?" I said and deliberately touched the roughened skin of his spider scar. He flinched and pulled away.

"You don't like being touched there" I observed and pushed his hair out of the way to look at it. "Does it hurt when touched?"

He looked over at his shoulder at me "no I just don't like to be reminded of it" he replied "get properly dressed; we are going" he snarled.

******

We left the inn with Naraku in a horrible mood and storming ahead of me. "I said I was sorry; I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to touch the Mighty Evil Lord Naraku's scar" I yelled after him. "You started it anyway! It is not like I was asking you to undress me"

"No you seemed to be doing that just fine on your own Miko! I thought it would be rude if I didn't satisfy you, you clearly seemed to be trying to seduce me."

"No wonder you remained a virgin so long, baka" I shouted back. I was starting to feel dizzier as time went on for some reason. I stopped for a second, my head spinning. I could feel my legs start to buckle and.........

*******

Noticing her stopping I turned around "Miko, why have you stopped" I asked and then noticed she was slumping to the ground and caught her just in time. I examined her and decided it must be the heat stroke. Not sure what to do, I picked her up bridal style and started carrying her, looking for a pond or lake to douse her in. I noticed a middle aged human woman staring at us and prepared to stroll by as nonchalantly as possible when carrying an unconscious attractive woman in your arms.

"Sir, is there something wrong with your wife? Please bring her inside and allow her to rest" she implored me and gestured towards the house. 'Wife?' I questioned then realized that we looked close enough in age that we could be construed as being a couple.

"No thank you, she just has heat stroke and will be fine presently" I said as politely as possible. Just then Kagome moaned in a pathetic way.

"Please sir, she really looks like she needs to get out of the heat" she pleaded on her behalf. I looked down at Kagome; she did look kind of flushed I had to agree.

"Certainly, we thank you" I said and carried her towards the house. I set her down on a futon and removed her shoes while the lady placed a cold cloth on her forehead. Kagome moaned and woke up.

"Hello, my name is Tanaka Aoi" she introduced herself to us and then turned to Kagome. "I was just telling your husband that you should remain for the night and rest"

"Husband?" she asked confused.

"Isn't this young man your husband? I just assumed because you were traveling together that he must be. Please forgive me" she said with a bow.

"No she is my....." I thought about what title to give myself, I was too young looking to pass for her father or uncle, that also precluded grandfather. Who would a young, unmarried woman without a chaperone be traveling with? "I'm her brother" I explained smoothly.

"Please can I have some water" asked Kagome. Aoi went to go get some.

"Brother?" she questioned.

"Would you rather I said husband? You know what the sleeping arrangements would be, right?" I hissed at her and she blushed.

Aoi joined us, "I am glad that you have decided to stay with us this evening. I try and discourage people from walking past the haunted village at night" she said with a shiver.

******

I had been getting a sense of déjà vu all day long, so when her she said something about a haunted village, I got a tingling feeling in my stomach and a felt a knife of dread.

"Yes half a mile from here, there is an abandon village. It was captured by thieves and all the residents were slaughtered by them, save for one small boy whom they spared only to serve as a witness. Then they took him with him, or so the story goes. You can still hear the cries at night" she said.

******

Seeing a look of pain cross Naraku's face, I was instantly on the alert and wanting to know what could possibly unnerve him. He was what caused nightmares in others. Then it dawned on me.

"Excuse me, I must start dinner; my husband and son shall be home soon. I do hope you'll join us" said Aoi

Standing up I said "Thank you Aoi-san, we would be honoured"

I turned to Naraku "that young boy, it was you?" I said putting my arms around him; I was so used to automatically giving comfort. He stared straight ahead as if seeing images that disturbed him.

He looked troubled "no it was Onigumo" he said in a voice barely above a whisper. He slowly brought his arms up around me and allowed me to hold him; I doubt he even knew that he was trembling at being assaulted by his human memories of past violence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Naraku, are you okay?" asked Kagome in a concerned tone of voice, snapping me out of my trance. I realized that I was clinging to her like a frightened child and pulled away. I felt embarrassed at the emotional display that I had just put on; it was so unlike me. Onigumo's memories that I normally can suppress, seemed determined to be heard. Being so close to where it had all began; it was like he was shouting in my head and I had to try to ignore him.

"I am fine, I am just not myself today" I said coldly; that was literally the truth.

"But Onigumo was that little boy that witnessed his entire village being wiped out and his world ending. If you would like to talk about it, let me know" she said placing a hand on my back, still seeking to provide comfort when it was so not wanted.

"Woman, do not seek to make me stupid and clingy like yourself. I do not desire your sympathy" I replied, moving away so that she was no longer touching me. I felt confused and conflicted. I wanted only time alone to sort myself out. "All I wish to do is bathe the dust of the road off of me" I suggested, giving her something to do. I knew that with her helpful nature, she would seek out the lady of the house and find out where they bathed.

She brightened; "I will get direction to the nearest onsen" she said and rushed off.

******

"Aoi-san, my brother wishes to take a bath. We were wondering where that might be possible." I asked with a respectful bow.

She smiled tenderly at me "there is a hot springs not far from here that we use. There is an onsen in town too, but it is a rather long walk and you would return just as dirty as starting out, so there is little point. We have arranged it in a way that women and men can bathe together while still screened for modesty by way rock placement. It is quite nice there" she said with a smile. "Kagome-chan I hope you will not be offended if I ask why you seem to own only a ragged male kimono?"

I blushed "our clothes were stolen by bandits. This is my brother's kimono that was resized for me" I replied.

She smiled "come with me child." She led me into a small room and opened a trunk, my breath caught at the sight of so many beautiful silk kimonos. "My grandmother was the personal weaver to the queen; her work was coveted by all. When she left to marry my grandfather, the queen herself insisted she take some of her finest work with her as part of her dowry. I had always hoped to pass them onto my daughter one day, but the gods only blessed me with a son." She held out a beautiful one the colour of peacock feathers. "A gift to you, it will not be practical for travel, but you can wear it at home and around here"

I looked at the beautiful kimono and felt like crying at her generosity. "I cannot take it, please give it to your daughter-in-law when your son marries" I protested.

She smiled, "child, every woman needs one special outfit for special occasions, let this one be yours and accept it"

Tearfully I accepted it and on impulse hugged her. She also gave me a purple obi to wear with it and a plain dark grey kimono to travel in. She handed me bathing supplies and told me where to find the springs. "You will need these to wash your brother's back with" she explained.

I could feel myself turn white at the idea "I didn't intend to go with him, I am certain he can bathe himself"

Aoi looked shocked "it is a woman's duty to look after a man; surely you don't expect him to care for his hair alone!"

I hung my head and really wished I was safely back in the twenty first century where showers were in every home. "Of course not, my brother and I are modest people and normally don't bathe together" I said

She shooed me towards the front of the house and said "you need a bath too. You have hours before dinner, just go and relax"

I went to rejoin Naraku and grabbed my bag containing my shampoo and soap from the future. We walked there together in silence. I got the impression that what he was still being troubled by his memories, but didn't press him.

We got to the hot springs; they were beautiful and even had a small water fall. They looked completely untouched, but had been lovingly arranged by human hands so that there were small coves divided by rocks that would screen every part of a person but their head from the other. "How pretty" I breathed. Naraku just grunted acknowledgement, without preamble he started undressing.

"Hey do you mind waiting until I can't see you to do that!" I exclaimed and turned my blushing cheeks from the sight of his almost naked body; his extremely hot inciting body I had to admit. 'How could something so evil look so good?' I thought.

"Miko, I care nothing for modesty, if you cannot handle the sight of my unclothed body, then simply don't look" he said from somewhere out of my line of sight. I heard a splash and I was relieved that all I could see of him was his head and back from my angle. He sighed and let his head loll back; I watched curiously, having never seen him relaxed before. "Miko, stop staring at me" he commanded in an amused voice. "Or I'll stand up" I looked away hastily. Then couldn't resist looking back at him, he seemed to be washing himself with a cloth and seemed not to be able to get his back properly. On impulse I picked up my soap and approached him.

******

I felt my hair brushed gently out of the way then soft slick hands rubbed something into the skin of my back, I sighed with pleasure and could actually feel the amused expression on the Miko's face. She splashed water there to get it off my skin. "It is soap from the future" she explained. "Would you like to wash your hair too?" she asked and showed me a garish orange container of some sort. "It is shampoo and conditioner that smells like mangos" she explained and let me smell it. I was rather dubious about it, but nodded at her suggestion. She tipped my head back and slowly poured water over my hair getting it wet then put a dollop of the 'shampoo and conditioner' into the palm of her hand. She massaged it into my scalp, it foamed up and I relaxed completely under her gentle hands. She added more and careful worked it into my hair from the scalp all the way to the ends; then carefully rinsed it out. Thinking it would stop there, I said "thank you." She draped a clean white sheet over the boulder behind me and combed it out so that it lay tangle free to dry.

"There" she said and seemed satisfied with her work.

"Miko, you should get in too. I promise I won't look" I said in a dreamy voice; I was too contented to do much but lie in the springs and soak" I glanced over my shoulder at her flaming face.

*******

"You promise" I said hesitating.

"Swear" he said giving me just a hint of a smile.

I ducked behind a bush and blushingly removed my new kimono and quickly hurried into the water behind the concealing boulders there. I could just see his head and shoulders from this angle and doubted he could see much more of me. I quickly washed my own hair and soaped myself then threw the soap to him to finish washing himself with. He did so in a slow seductive manner as if trying to tease me.

"Would you just cut it out already!" I snapped.

He gave in a mischievous smile and said "why, what am I doing?" and reclined so that I could see the upper half of his chiseled torso. He looked like a Greek god. I snarled and looked way. I lay back determined to enjoy my bath and closed my eyes.

I felt something brush against me and said "I told you to stay away from me"

"What do you mean?" came a voice opposite me and I looked up to see Naraku still in the same position. I felt something brush against me again and watched in horror as a snake with a head the size of my fist rose before my frightened eyes. I screamed and jumped back. The snake lunged towards me as I shrank back, but before he could strike at me, a tentacle wrapped around him and he was flung far away from me.

I felt a hand touched my shoulder "are you okay?" asked Naraku, I jumped and wrapped my arms and legs around him, clinging to him and sobbed against his shoulder.

******

I froze at the feeling of female flesh flush against mine. I tried not to react as she was already frightened, but I was too well aware of her full breasts crushed against my chests and her long legs wrapped around me. I may not be a normal man, but gods I am still a man.

I carried her to her drying sheet that she had spread in the sun and lowered her onto it. "It is okay, the snake is gone" I soothed and stroked her hair. She let her head rest against the ground, her eyes still wide with terror, she whimpered and didn't seem ready to release her stranglehold on me yet. "Hold on to me as long as you want" I said softly. I kissed her lips and she responded by kissing me back urgently. I pulled away looking at her questioningly, she responded by biting her lip and placing my hand on her breast. I moved my lips onto the other one that I wasn't cradling while my fingers sought and teased the already hard peak there. She relaxed and moaned softly, letting me play with her body. Remembering how nice she tasted, I let my mouth drift lower until I reached her short dark curls and tracked through that with my tongue into I reached her unexplored sex. She hissed at the feeling of my tongue invading her. Not sure what really to do, I licked the length of the slit until she helped me by moving so that I was lapping at her most sensitive place. She moaned and entwined her fingers into my hair, holding me to my task.

******

I could feel his tongue on my clit and it was like nothing I have ever felt before, I spread my legs wider to allow him access. I could feel his inexperience yet he still seemed to be striking all the right places. I moaned out loud to feel his fingers pumping inside me to the rhythm set by his tongue and moved my hips in time. I was naked and spread widely for Naraku and didn't care, my body needed this release and each nibble and lick brought me closer and closer to the golden edge. His other hand reached up to capture my nipple and gently twisted it. I could feel the warm sun shining on my bare skin and his soft still damp hair spread across me. He increased the pressure against my clit and redoubled the motion of his fingers, as if understanding how close I was. I climaxed hard shouting his name. Afterwards he brought the edges of the cloth over my bare body, covering me and held me until I was calm.

******

I wanted to take her so badly as soon as she came, my own needs almost palatable. However I didn't want her to think that I took advantage of her emotional state like before. So I made this time about her until she approached me first for the next time, desiring me.

"We should go back to the house Miko" I said causally as if nothing had occurred. She looked confused and dressed in a hurry.

I held her hand while we walked back to our temporary lodgings, she kept on glancing at me as if not sure what to make of me.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't believe that I just allowed Naraku to take those liberties with me! What? In times of crisis from now on I shall just roll over and beg him to take me! That will come in handy when we are on opposing sides of a battlefield.

And to think we almost went _all the way_, only he prevented that. He could have done anything he wanted to me back there, yet he stopped it. Have I been wrong about him all these years? It is even possible he likes me? I know that our relationhsip started when someone pointed to him and saying 'that is your enemy'. Yes, my enemy that I had sex with one and one half times. My enemy that I can't seem to remain dressed around and has become my cuddle buddy. Kikyo would have a field day if she knew and Inuyasha would kill me.

"Naraku, we can't keep doing this. We are adults, not horny teenagers who get swept away because of hormones," I said.

He looked at me "I have never been a 'horny teenager' as you say and don't know what a hormone is. I was born in this body such as it is some fifty years ago and have never been out of control of it for a second. Except for a couple times recently" he said looking poignantly at me, leaving no doubt which times he had been out of control. "I don't know why you have this effect on me and I can't say for sure that I like it," he said honestly.

"Hormones" I explained "are a chemical substance produced in the body that control and regulate the activity of certain cells or organs. I like your penis," I said to simplify my explanation. "Then there are pheromones to help them out, they are scents that trigger sexual response in animals of the same species. We are simply reacting to each other"

I lifted my eyebrow at her "so I am horny as you say?"

She shrugged "you weren't a sexual being before, now you are"

It sounded a little too simplistic for me. I refuse to believe that I tracked and rescued the Miko (twice!) simply because I wanted to get laid. But I kept this observation to myself; I didn't wish to humiliate myself further in her eyes.

Aoi-kun met us at the door and asked how our bath was.

"Thank you it was delightful; I greatly enjoyed myself and so did Kagome-chan," I said with a bow.

"Oh I am glad to hear that. I hope you are hungry, I made a lot of food as you honour us by being our guests" she replied.

"I will admit I did eat recently, but I am certain I shall have plenty of appetite left for your delicious food," I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kagome blushed when I said this "Sister, you look rather flushed. Perhaps you were too much exposed to the sun?" I asked with nothing but innocent concern in my voice. She glared daggers back into my smug face, I stuck the tip of my tongue at her cheekily and she blushed even darker.

Aoi smiled at me "Kagome-chan you are much blessed to have a brother so concerned for your well being" I struggled not to laugh as she went even darker.

"I praise the gods for it every day," she muttered.

"My sister is most devout to her prayers,; she even made us worship after our bath" I said with a straight face. The Miko was going to kill me at this rate!

Aoi led us to her dining room to introduce us to her husband and son. I knew that she had a son, but hadn't been aware of the fact that he appeared to be a sex god. He was tall with a chiseled body in which muscles seemed to be heaped on top of more muscles. He had long blue-black hair that rippled down his back and intense blue eyes. I noticed Kagome reacting to his handsomeness and narrowed my eyes. He smiled at her and she seemed to melt. I hated him on sight.

"Kagome-chan, Naraku-kun, please meet my son Hiro and my husband Dai" introduced Aoi.

The sex god seemed to be quite taken with Kagome and I got to experience something that I never had before; jealousy. He started bragging about his accomplishments. Apparently he was not only in the army; he was the army. He won all the battles himself personally. He rescued virgins from despicable characters. He really was quite annoying, however on top of being, as Kagome would say 'hot', he was charming and had something I lack, experience with woman. He knew how to talk to them and how to seduce them, that was clear by how Kagome was eyeing him.

I couldn't wait to get away from this place. 'As soon as we get home, I am going to take Kagome right to bed and pleasure her in everyway possible for two days to make her forget this, this pretty boy braggart' I resolved. Wait, why am I thinking that she is going to come and live with me? She doesn't even like me.

******

I was struggling to stay awake. What a blowhard! Blah. Blah, blah was all that I could understand of what Hiro was saying. Everything out of his mouth was me, me, me. I hate boastful men. Yes he was pretty, until he opened his mouth. How could any girl stand someone like him?

I stifled a yawn and wondered idly why Naraku had such a funny look on his face, then on impulse I leaned over as if to scoop up something with my chopsticks, with my free hand I swiftly pinched his tight bubble butt. Naraku promptly swallowed something wrong and started coughing.

"Brother dear, you should be careful and chew your food properly" I said, my face pure innocence as I handed him some water.

******

She did not just pinch my ass, did she? What the hell has happened to my shy Miko? Wait, my Miko?

I was relieved to hear that the sleeping arrangements were that I was to sleep in Hiro's room; that way I could keep and eye on him. The Miko was staying in the guest room.

Later that evening, Kagome decided to retire for the night.

I bowed to the family "I hope you will excuse me, my sister cannot sleep until I put her to bed properly" Kagome looked shocked.

"Of course, Naraku-kun please make her comfortable and then rejoin us for sake" said Aoi.

I walked Kagome to her room, she looked apprehensive as if she was afraid that I was going to tear her clothing from her and take her by force. I slid the screen closed while she looked at me with wary eyes. I walked to her and softly took her in my arms; I tilted her chin back and kissed her so, so tenderly.

******

I thought that he was going to end what we had started earlier; with the Tanaka family only a few feet away from us. Instead he kissed me, it was unhurried with just a hint of desire. It was a lover's kiss, gentle and undemanding. I sighed and opened my mouth, encouraging him to deepen then kiss, but he didn't. I could feel desire pooling in between my legs and my body throbbing with need. I waited for him to slip his hands inside my clothing, my body begging for his touch. Instead he stepped back and said "goodnight Kagome" and left sliding the door in place after him. I almost screamed with frustration. Why did he have to say that he was my brother? If he had said he was my husband, he would be sleeping in here with me and we could……" I blushed when I realized what I was thinking. I went to bed frustrated and cursing his name.

******

I awoke the next day to the sound of people sparring with wooden practice swords; I looked out the window and expected to see Hiro showing off with his father instead he was sparring with Kagome. She had told me that she did a type of martial arts called Kendo, but I had never expected that she was good at it. She was actually holding her own against the much larger male! She looked glorious, like a female warrior. She wore some sort of loose white outfit with a black obi holding it closed. Aoi and Dai watched smiling tenderly at them, as if they were both their children. Aoi hugged her and Kagome tried to teach her how to use her sword; I could see Aoi laughingly refuse. Then I realized what they had to offer her that I didn't, a family and a loving home. This is what she wants; he is what she wants.

With these disturbing thought, I dressed swiftly and started out for Onigumo's village, needing to literally face his demons for once and for all. He had been trying to draw me there since he recognized where he was. I thought about asking Kagome to come with me, but why bother. She didn't want me. To her I am just some worthless creature unworthy of affection or even friendship.

******

Where the hell is Naraku? Honestly I don't see how he can sleep so late. But then thinking about the spoiled silken prince, it shouldn't surprise me. I wanted him to wake up, there is supposed to be a festival tonight that we have been invited to. I wanted to go explore the market in the village with him. I was so bored of hanging out with Hiro that I challenged him to spar just to shut him up. I finally went the room that Naraku was sharing with Hiro, fully intending to drag him out of bed by his pretty, long hair if need be. But he wasn't there!

"Has anyone seen Naraku-kun?" I asked the Tanaka family, they all said no. Panic gripped me; did he hate me so much that he abandoned me here? I could feel my eyes well up with tears at the idea. Wait, I am a priestess; I just have to follow his shards to him.


	7. Chapter 7

When I realized that Naraku's shards were drawing me in the direction of Onigumo' village, panic gripped me. I remembered how deeply learning of it had effected him; he who is normally so in control of his emotions. I was hurt that he hadn't asked me along. Why did he feel that he should face this alone?

I tried to go after him immediately, but Aoi-san prevented me, stating that I shouldn't travel alone and wanted Hiro to go with me. I shuddered at the idea and eventually managed to convince her that I would return immediately upon locating my brother. Then I had to wait until she packed food for us to eat while we were there. But then I realized that she was right, Naraku hadn't eaten that morning.

I walked there as swiftly as I could and reached the ruins in record time, there was little left of the place other then half collapsed huts. I had no problem finding Naraku, he sat before one hut crossed legged on a blanket, he was still as a statue. The expression on his face struck terror in me; I hadn't known he could express grief with his normally smirking, confidant face. I sat beside him and he turned to look at me, his eyes were full of pain and sorrow. I so wanted to take him in my arms, as I would my little brother when he was hurting, but knew that Naraku wouldn't appreciate the gesture. I handed him some chopsticks and the container of food that Aoi-san had prepared for him. "You have to eat," I said softly.

******

I felt the Miko sit beside me and looked at her. I had done this myself to villages like this one in the pursuit of finding the shards. I hadn't even thought about the people involved. Could I even do that again after experiencing the horror of these memories?

She said nothing but handed me some food and asked me to eat. I was pathetically glad that she came and welcomed her thoughtfulness towards me.

******

"Thank you" was his only reply.

I waited wordlessly as he ate and then took the used container from him and set it aside. I touched the place on his back where his scar was, moving slowly as to not startle him. "This is where it began?" I said knowing he would understand my meaning.

"Hai" he replied.

"Tell me what you see," I prompted him.

He looked at me as if I was trying to trick him, then surprised me by sharing. "Onigumo was born here …. " he began and started to describe what the village was like, I don't think he even realized when he stopped saying Onigumo and started saying 'I' or 'me'. "My mother was the most beautiful woman in the village and my father was wildly jealous when men looked at her, that amused her because she was completely faithful to him" he said smiling at the memory. "My father was well respected, he was a tailor and spokesman of the village. I had a younger sister, Akira, she was three and had hair like mine (it as brown then) but hers tangled so easily and that would upset her, it seemed like I always was following her around with a comb"

"I am sure you were a good brother," I said encouragingly. Then his expression changed to sorrow.

"The thieves came in the night as thieves do. There were so many of them. They had weapons and we had none. They gathered all of us there," he said pointing to what looked liked the village square. "I was eight and couldn't defend myself. They demanded all of our valuables but we didn't really have any, we were poor. We assembled all that we had, just wanting them to go away, but they demanded more. They raped our women, my mother included. Then they killed them while the men watched. My father begged for our lives and they agreed to spare me to act as witness, because one of them desired me. I looked like my mother; he thought I was a girl. They made me watch as they slaughtered everyone I had ever known. Then they took me with them, I didn't want to go and fought them, but I was too weak" he said in a shame filled voice.

"How were you treated?" I asked, I had gotten closer to him and had started stroking his hair; he didn't seem to notice.

"No women traveled with them, I became their woman until I grew old enough to defend myself against their sexual advances" he said in a whisper, as if this part shamed him the most.

I was filled with rage that someone could treat a child like that; I loved children and intended to have a huge family some day. I wondered if red eyes were hereditary and then mentally slapped myself and blushed at my thoughts. What the hell was I thinking?

"It seems to me you need new memories of this place" I commented. He looked at me questioningly. "Lie back and put these on so the sun doesn't hurt your eyes," I said handing him my sunglasses.

"What are these and why do they say 'made in china'?" he asked.

"They are called sunglasses, they are to protect your eyes and shade your vision. They were made in modern China along with a lot of things," I explained. He looked dubious but put them on, I couldn't resist smiling at the sight of him in his traditional Japanese garb with modern sunglasses on; it was too cute for words. He lay back as I bid.

I spun a tale of him growing up and meeting a village maiden, starting with they were three.

******

She told me of a festival where a young girl hands me a flower, kisses my cheek then darts away blushing. I was surprised when she mimicked the story by tucking a flower behind my ear and kissing my cheek, her hair brushed against me in a silken mass. She told of us growing up together and sharing our first kiss. Kagome kissed my lips this time. She explained of us touching each other tentatively, exploring each other's developing bodies in secret. I submitted completely to the seemingly inexperienced hands touching me, opening my clothing. Then she told of our wedding night and how we blushingly removed each other's clothing and make love for the first time. I could feel her hands stripping me and allowed it, then heard a rustle of garments as she removed her own. I opened my eyes to see the Miko seated naked beside me, then I felt hands on my flesh. She explored me then ran to hands down to grip my lengthening manhood, I moaned. Then she surprised me by taking it in her mouth, I hadn't been aware that women did such things. I gasped at the feeling of wet warmth surrounding me and moaned when a velvety tongue started to tease the sensitive head, bobbing and weaving its seductive magic. I ripped off the sunglasses and lay them aside, fisting my hands into her hair. She gave me a confident smile and then mounted me, impaling herself on my body in a single move; she moaned at the feeling. I groaned at how wet, hot and tight she was and she started to ride me slowly. I tried to remain passive but couldn't, my hands and lips were all over her. I was ashamed at how needy, clingy, desperate and wanton I was being, but couldn't control myself. For once in my life Onigumo and I were in complete agreement, I needed new memories of this place and needed to feel wanted, cared about and…….loved, I thought as I shot my seed deep, deep inside her clinging depths, triggering her own climax.

******

We clung to each other while getting our breath back, I could feel his heart racing against me, and I kissed him and brushed away his single tear before he became aware of it. He looked at me apprehensively, as if he had revealed too much of himself to me. "That was amazing" I said to lighten the mood. "Come on brother dear, you are taking me to the market" I said starting to dress.

"Don't you want Hiro to take you?" he asked pulling on his own clothes.

I shuddered at the idea and pouted at him "sure you will have sex with me, but I am not good enough to go to the market with. You're mean"

He laughed and said, "of course, we can go if you insist" and held out his arm for me to take.

I was surprised at the variety of merchandise available, but then seeing how the festival was this evening; people had traveled from all over to sell their work. Naraku had gotten involved in a game of go and allowed me to explore the market on my own with strict instructions that I was not to leave it alone. I discovered a silk merchant and was intrigued by an outfit on display. It was midnight blue with a pattern of black dragons on it; it consisted of a matching kimono, hamaka and haori. It practically screamed out Naraku's name, it was so his style. I inquired about the price and knew that I had more then enough for it in the coin purse that Sesshomaru had supplied as a present to Inuyasha and I. However, I bargained the merchant down shrewdly until I reached the price I wanted. He wrapped it up in plain cloth for me and said "I am sure that your husband will enjoy your purchase" I blushed but didn't bother correcting him.

I went to collect Naraku, but wouldn't let him see what I bought until we got back to the Tanaka's residence. On the way there he was strangely silent until he asked. "Do you like the Tanaka family?"

"Oh yes, Aoi-san reminds me so much of my own mother, and Dai-kun is gruff but friendly" I replied enthusiastically.

******

"What do you think about Hiro?" I asked hesitantly.

******

'A crushing bore, an arrogant ass' my brain supplied when Naraku asked this question "he sure is handsome" I replied, not being able to think of anything nice to say about him.

******

"Yes he is" I said with a heavy heart, it was as I feared. She desired him.

After properly saying hello to the Tanaka family, I was surprised when the Miko grabbed my hand and raced me into her room. With her eye sparkling with mischief, she handed me the package she had been carrying. "I bought these from you, I thought you might be missing your regular rich attire. Plain black is not you," she said, her eyes taking on anxious look. "I hope you like it" she almost pleaded as I undid the strings holding the bundle together. My eyes went wide at the silk garments there; they were completely to my taste. 'She bought these for me, but why?' I wondered.

"Do you like them?" she asked anxiously. "I thought you could wear them to the festival tonight"

"Yes, I do like them, thank you" I said warily wondering what she was playing at, she squealed and then I was being hugged.

"But why Miko?" I asked into her neck.

"I saw them and thought of you. I bought them because I wanted to make you happy" she explained.

I didn't understand, but she looked so happy that I liked her gift. "You do make me happy Kagome" I whispered and kissed her cheek. I said it in a voice so low I doubt she even heard me.


	8. Chapter 8

I am in the hot springs again looking at the gorgeous brunette opposite me and wishing yet again, that Hiro hadn't heard Kagome when she suggested that we wash up for the festival tonight. Oh course he had to come along curtailing any fun that we might have had. Kagome is here to, bathing as far away from us as she can get and seems to be wearing a strange one-piece garment. Leaving me watching the pretty boy wash his masculine body. Not at all the same as watching her do it. Kagome had washed my back and hair for me again and looked annoyed when Hiro demanded she do his as well.

"Your sister really is beautiful" Hiro commented, he was examining Kagome as if she was a piece of meat at the market that he was considering purchasing. I felt the urge to pluck his eyes out of his head.

"Yes she is" I replied coldly.

"Is she untouched? I like my women pure." He explained. I felt like incinerating him on he spot for daring to ask this question of me.

"I can honestly say that she keeps company with no men besides me" I replied smoothly.

"Is she well versed in the womanly arts like sewing and cooking?"

I thought about the feeling of her mouth on me and said, "She has skills you cannot imagine"

"Good, is she obedient?"

"My sister is the soul of grace and modesty," I said laughing silently about the idea of Kagome being described as obedient.

"Have I your permission to take her to the festival this evening?"

"I think that Kagome wants us to go together" I answered him.

He looked at me like I was simple "this festival is for lovers; it would look weird for her to go with her brother. I can find you a date if you like, I know all the pretty girls around here" he offered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Why would she want to go with me anyway? She likes me for how I can pleasure her, nothing more. "Why don't you take one of them then?" I inquired.

"Your sister has features that I admire and I am to marry soon. She seems like she would make an adequate wife and I think that it is cute that she knows how to handle a sword. Besides she would have great life; my family is the richest in the village and we have connections with royalty. My mother and father already love her and would welcome her as a daughter-in-law. As the wife of a powerful warrior such as myself, she would be respected by all."

I weighed his words and realized that she would be better off with them. As a present I could give her something that was taken from her when a demon killed the man she loved; a husband and family. With a heavy heart I said, "You have my permission"

******

Stupid Hiro, why did he have to come along! I had wanted for Naraku and I to have some time alone. I had imagined this romantic scene where we would have cuddled in the water and washed each other in a teasing manner, which would have led to us…… But no, instead I had to listen to tales of how Hiro saved all of Japan. Feh, it is worse then having a chaperone along.

I looked at Naraku. How did I never realize how handsome he is? His masculine beauty is unique with his almost hairless chiseled body and flowing hair. I used to think his eyes so strange and creepy, now I couldn't picture him with any other colour. Regular brown, green or blue eyes seem so common and dull in comparison to his. I compared him to Hiro, who is the sort that girls go for with his highly developed body and find that Naraku beside Hiro makes him appear plain. I blushed as I remember how I took pleasure with him earlier, it was something I did on impulse and couldn't believe how right it felt, as if Naraku was made for me. I felt a wave of desire again and glared at Hiro for spoiling our fun. "Stupid Hiro" I muttered.

Once the two males got out, I grabbed Naraku's comb and incense oil and made my way over to him. He smiled to see me.

"Have a seat" I said gesturing to a flat topped rock, he sat before me and lovingly I combed out his soft wavy hair, keeping in mind that Hiro was watching so I couldn't run my fingers through it or feather kisses on his upturned face like I normally do. I smiled at his sighs of pleasure at my touch; I like how he relaxes when I do this. After he opened his eyes, a smile graced his full lips and he whispered "Thank you". I could feel myself leaning forward to capture his lips with my own. I wanted to drown in the softness that was him. Then a voice shattered this tender moment and Hiro said "My turn" and shoved Naraku off the rock. In anger I combed out his hair, a gross parody of the intimacy that Naraku and I had just experienced. But comb his hair I did, I can't say I was all that gentle and didn't pull it a couple times on purpose.

When we got back to the Tanaka house, I asked Naraku. "When do you want to attend the festival brother dear?"

He surprised me by saying "Actually, I think I am going to stay in this evening and play Mahjong with Dai-kun. Hiro has offered to escort you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes "but I thought that you and I were going to go together?"

He turned away from me "it is a festival meant for couples, it would not be proper for you to attend it with your boring brother" I walked around him so that I could see his face, it was emotionless as a mask.

"Do you want me to go with Hiro?" I asked him.

******

When she asked me this, I felt like breaking every piece of furniture in the house, to level the house itself to the ground and shouting "NO" at the sky. Kagome, can't you see I am doing this for you? This is your chance of having a real life with a decent family and an okay husband. I can't give you any of that. I am just a creation, a monster that should have never even been allowed near you. Hate me; fear me. Just don't look at me like that! "Yes I want you to go with him, festivals are stupid things that I can't be bothered with." I said coldly and turned away from her again.

"If that is the way you feel," she said sadly and with a final caress on my back left me to join Aoi-san to prepare for the festival.

Hiro came into the bedroom and pulled out a silk outfit that seemed to only enhance his impressive good looks. I was brooding and kept on looking at the outfit that Kagome had purchased for me to wear that night. I hadn't even tried it on; I had wanted to put it on for the first time when I went to collect her for the evening. I wanted to hear her exclaim how handsome I looked. I had imagined us strolling while she held onto my arm and smiled up at me in that endearing way of hers. I had wanted us to debate over which food to buy. But she wouldn't be doing any of those things with me. I followed Hiro out in my normal black clothing and stopped in astonishment when I saw the beautiful young woman in her elaborate peacock coloured silk kimono. Her purple obi was tied into a butterfly knot and her hair was dressed into an elaborate style and looked like black glass. Her face was lightly dusted with rice power and she wore red lip stain. I had never beheld so beautiful a creature; she was Kagome. She smiled as she received compliments from Hiro and then turned to me. "Don't wait up" she said coldly and departed with Hiro without sparking me a backwards glance.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" said Aoi-san.

"Yes she certainly does" I said feeling tormented. I returned to Hiro's room and looked at the outfit again. This would have been the first time I appeared in public with an amorous female on my arm. I had so many firsts with Kagome; I thought that she would have this too. I sighed and donned it, it fit perfectly and I am sure I looked good in it, I allowed myself this bit of vanity, and then decided to watch her for a little while. It was harmless and would allow me a bit of pleasure. I slipped out and joined the happy couples at the festival. Several lone females approached me for companionship, these I rejected. Watching for a single attractive couple. I hid in a grove and watched them together as she seemed to hang onto his every word.

******

I was so bored; I had taken to counting the phoenixes on Hiro's elaborate silk kimono and haori. I wished that someone would do me a favour and sew his mouth shut. Then I felt it; lots of shards close to me. Naraku! I could feel him there and wondered how to get rid of Hiro, when the gods chose to smile on me. A beautiful woman looked at me with envy for having Hiro as my date. He looked back at her in an admiring way. I approached her "Hello my name is Kagome. I was wondering if you would do me a favour. I have a terrible headache but don't wish to abandon my date. Would you take my place?" I requested. She smiled at my suggestion and nodded. I explained the situation to Hiro and he agreed.

Smiling I purchased some food from a vendor and hurried to where Naraku was. I found him hidden in a grove.

"You are going to have to get rid of your shards if you are going to try and hide from me" I said with amusement. Then looked at him dressed up in the outfit I had purchased for him "You look wonderful" I said sincerely and handed him some food for the second time today. "Here, eat this, it is your favourite" I coaxed him.

******

I looked at the food she handed to me; it was my favourite dish. "How do you know, Miko?" I asked her softly.

"It is hardly a misty water coloured memory for me, but it did make an impression. While you had me imprisoned in our dungeon and was starving me, you would order this every night and eat it in front of me" she said with a smile.

"We have an odd relationship, Miko" I said and offered to share my meal with her, she accepted and we ate in silence.

"What is this festival about?" she asked.

(A/N this is a festival that I made up, I pilfered it from the pagan fertility festivals.)

"Fertility of the land and the body" I pointed to a tree, which was hung with objects. "People sacrifice a favourite object and then those objects are taken and given to the poor." I explained.

We watched as a young woman hung a fan on the tree and then darted off with her male. "Where are they going?" she asked.

"There is a tradition that after you sacrifice something, you celebrate life by finding an out of the way place and, er kissing. There will be a lot of hasty marriages a month from and babies born miraculously at eight months rather the normal nine months" I explained.

She pulled out of her kimono a necklace that she always wore. She opened it to show me highly detailed paintings of herself and Inuyasha. "Could you help me?" she asked me softly.

I walked with her to the tree and lifted her up so that she could hang it on a branch. She looked at it sadly for a second and then surprised me by taking my arm and placing her head on my shoulder as we walked.

"Why did you sacrifice your necklace?" I asked.

She smiled up at me, just the way that I pictured she would "I will always regard Inuyasha as being my first love, but he is gone and I don't need him anymore" she said mysteriously.

She began dragging me into the forest "Where are we going?" I asked.

She leaned against a tree and said, "I sacrificed, now where is my kiss?" Lowering my face to hers, I kissed her tenderly, she kissed me hungrily back, her hands delving into my clothing, finding the knots and opening them.

"Kagome, we can't here, someone might come along any moment," I hissed. Then my hamaka fell down and she had loosened my kimono, her soft hand playing with my manhood.

"Then I suggest that we get started," she said pumping me until all reason fled from my brain. I took her as I held her up against the tree, her kimono lifted out of the way and her long legs wrapped around me her small bottom cradled in my hands. She thrust back against my frantic movements in her, her soft cheek against mine as she softly moaned my name. I hid us from view with my spread open kimono, my own cries of pleasure muffled against her neck. It should have been awkward with her back being rubbed against the rough bark of the tree and the unusual position. With the idea that another couple could stumble on us any minute. But it wasn't; it was perfect. She peaked several times before I finally erupted inside her, then only thing stifling my final groan was her lips.

After she looked me in the eye and said, "I guess we shall have to see what happens in a month" I felt myself go pale at the idea.


	9. Chapter 9

"Relax, I am just kidding" Kagome assured me while she straightened her clothing. "I do intend to have children, but not right now and only after I am married to their father"

I got redressed and wondered what being a father would be like; I pictured dark haired children with her smile and then quashed that idea all together. Her children would be blue eyed like Hiro, definitely dark hair as, both people had that......and stupid like Hiro. Then wondered why I was being so abusive towards him.

******

I waited for Naraku to respond to what I implied and was rewarded only by silence. "Naraku, are you able to father children?" I came right out and asked.

He looked at me with wide eyes "I don't know" he said in a confused tone of voice. "I never thought that far ahead. Someone even desiring to have sex with me was a foreign concept until recently" he pointed out.

"But it is possible?" I pressed him.

"I guess so, Onigumo did want a new body so that he could take Kikyo as his wife, I am pretty sure that the demons would have allowed him _that_, though I don't recall him specifying that the body needed to be fertile. It is not the sort of thing I ever asked them when I became Naraku." he replied. I swear he was blushing. "Why have you plans for me?" he asked in amusement.

Now it was my turn to blush "hey I was just wondering, I mean you can have sex like a regular man so I thought...."

He took my hand and said "we best return before we are missed"

*******

Why was she wondering if I could father children? It is not the sort of thing that she should be wondering about me.

"Can we leave here tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course" I reassured her but I knew the only one leaving would be me. Aoi has already asked to meet with me to discuss creating a marriage match between Kagome and Hiro. I am surprised by how much it hurts me that she will jump at the chance to be his wife and forget all about me. All we have in one more brief night together and we will have to sleep separately as was proper. It is sad that all I shall know of someone caring about me is these few stolen moments with Kagome. I shall resume as I always have been as soon as she turns away from me; everyone seeing the monster, not the man. I pulled her against me before we leave and steal one more kiss, I try to put everything I feel for her in it. 'Good bye, Kagome' I thought as I held her one last time in the dark.

"What was that for?" she asked into my ear.

"I just wanted to" I replied and took her hand and walked her back to the Takana residence; her future home, free of my creations, perpetual darkness and free of me.

When we arrived back Aoi-san asked us how we ended up together.

"I had a horrible headache so my brother found me and sat with me in the cool forest until I felt better" Kagome explained.

"Where is Hiro?" asked Aoi-san.

"I asked one of the single girls to take my place" Kagome replied.

"I am so sorry Kagome, my son is a little thoughtless sometimes" apologized Aoi-san.

Kagome looked confused "there is nothing to apologize for, I am certain that he had as good a time as Naraku and I did. I enjoy the company of my brother above all other males" she said giving me a tender look. "Please excuse me; I must get some sleep as we are leaving tomorrow. We don't wish to impose on your generosity any further. Good night" she said and bowed to the both of us.

"I'll be there to tuck you in, in a few minutes" I said.

Aoi-san beckoned me into her living room. "Naraku, I know that you are fond of your sister, but she is a young girl and should have been married long ago. Traveling is no life for her; she should have a family and a home. A normal life. I know that it is not my place to interfere, but she seems a little too fond of your company"

I sighed knowing that she was right "my sister came to depend on me when her intended was killed right in front of her; this happened very recently. She needed someone and I was there" I said honestly. It was true except for the fact that she wasn't actually my sister.

"But you know that I am right. She would be loved and protected by us here" she persisted.

"She is loved and protected by me" I said. Wait did I just say that!

"As a brother, it is not the same as a husband and family" she said softly. "Please just consider our offer" she implored. I hung my head "I shall but she has to agree"

I went to change into my yukata and winced when Hiro came in drunkenly giggling and reeking of sex. I was angry that he would cheat on her already.

"Hey, you get a piece of tail? It is great how horny women get at the festival" he asked me.

"You are supposed to become engaged to my sister tomorrow" I said in disapproval.

"I am not married yet" he retorted and carelessly pulled off his clothes and collapsed on the bed giggling. "I swear the girl I was with tonight was part cat, you should see my back. See" he said rolling over to expose his nail scratched back. Then he narrowed his eyes at me. "You did score, I can tell"

"The woman I was with was a lady and I won't lower myself to talk about it" I replied

"Anyone I know?" he said.

"No one that you really seem to want to get to know" I replied and waited until he started snoring to go see Kagome.

She sat in a chair still wearing her kimono with her hair up. "I was waiting for you. I can't figure out how to get out of my clothes" she said with a rueful smile. I helped her unfasten her obi and then carefully helped her remove her hair jewelry and let her hair down.

******

He helped me undress; it was like how the wedding night that I had always pictured would be. Except my kimono was the wrong colour, I mused. He helped me out of my kimono and stroked the skin of my side where the obi had made a red mark from being pulled so tight. I stood before him naked with just a single candle lighting the room. "Stay with me until I fall asleep" I requested of him.

"Of course" he said sitting on the end of the futon and tucking the blankets around me. I motioned him closer and he moved to me.

"Kiss me?" I asked him and he leaned over and did so, I tightened my arms around him and wouldn't let him leave.

"Kagome, what do you want?" he asked in a soft voice.

"You in here with me" I answered with just a hint of pleading in my voice.

"I can't stay" he said in a hesitant voice.

"Just for a little while" I requested and was rewarded by him slipping in beside me. I pushed his yukata open to feel his bare skin against my own in a bed for the first time. I sighed at the feeling of him and kissed him softly; he responded. He sighed as I stroked his chest. It was only a matter of minutes before he started similarly to explore me. We made love.

*******

She was so wet and held me close as I took her at a slow but deep pace and could feel her pleasure starting to mount already. She was exquisitely sensitive after I had taken her so many times that day. She moaned softly and as lowly as a kitten, nestled against me as tightly as possible as I rose above her. We peaked at the same time and then she whispered "I love you" before she went to sleep. This caused me to wonder briefly if this was possible, then realized that I was serving as a stand in for Inuyasha again. I gathered my clothing and tucked the blankets around her; feeling hurt that she could never offer her love to me. I would always just be a body in the night to her, as I am now.

I dressed and returned to Hiro's room. Tomorrow he was going to formally asked her for her hand in marriage. I had already given my permission if she accepted; which she would. But then I pondered if I could even hand her over to such an ass. He was a braggart; he took for granted that everything that she did willing for me that she would do it for him. He was arrogant, he was unfaithful, he was unworthy and he would still always be a better for her then me.


	10. Chapter 10

I was surprised the next morning when rather then Naraku bringing me a cup of 'crap' as he called it (or instant coffee as it was normally known) as normally happens, that Aoi called on me instead and brought one of her elaborate outfits for me to put on. It was white with red sakura blossoms while the obi held the opposite colours of white sakura blossoms on a red background. It had many folds and the longest sleeves I had ever seen. "It this part of the festival?" I asked as she did my hair and makeup just as elaborately.

"In a manner of speaking" she said with a smile, "I am preparing you for this special day in absence of your mother" she said mysteriously.

Feeling something was odd, I asked "where is Naraku-kun?"

"He is with Dai and Hiro; no man can see you until you are properly prepared" she explained and tucked some flowers into my hair.

"It is going to be hard to travel in these formal clothes" I said cautiously.

"Perhaps you don't have to" she said with the same mysterious smile. "Please say yes Kagome, I have never had a daughter and would love you to fill this role" she said, kissed me and left. I had a bad feeling about this and walked into the living room like I was going to my execution.

Dai and Hiro were as elaborately dressed as I and Aoi, but Naraku wore his alternate travel outfit of simple woven cloth. Even in this plain attire he outshone everyone in the room. He stepped forward "Sister you look beautiful, please come and walk with me in the garden" he said extending his arm to me. I took it and walked gingerly in my tall ornamental geta.

"What the hell is going?" I hissed at him.

"Hiro is going to ask for your hand in marriage, I have already given my permission for it to go forward" he explained.

My anger flared "you have no right to give permission for this catastrophe! You are not actually my brother. You're my........" I didn't know what to finish this with. Lover? Boyfriend? they seemed like such insipid titles to give to Naraku

"I'm your what?" he asked curiously.

"Are you really so blind?" I asked him sadly. "Is that why you made love to me last night? Because you want to give me away? I thought you...." I finished in a small voice.

He seemed confused by my words and genuinely hurt "I thought this is what you wanted. Isn't that why human's marry; to procreate? You said you liked the Tanaka family" he pointed out.

"I like most of the family except Hiro, I think he is an arrogant ass"

"Then you do not desire him?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

"Are you kidding? I would rather marry an octopus then Hiro; they have fewer hands."

"Then who do you desire?" he asked.

I looked right at him and said "someone with pale skin, long wavy hair and red eyes" I replied placing my hand on his cheek.

******

"Me? She desired me" I thought feeling a sense of elation. Only to sink down again from my happy high when I realized that desire just means she lusts me, nothing else.

"Haven't I done everything but say the words?" she said softly and caressed my cheek. "Let's leave here, I don't want to stay. I want to leave with you" she pleaded with me.

"But where do you want to go? I can't come back with you to Kaede's village and you can't come home with me. If your friends thought that you switched sides your life would the forfeit. Or they will just assume that I killed Inuyasha, raped you and that I was holding you against your will, then mine will be." I pointed out.

Her eyes softened "How about we go back to your place for a while? I will deal with my friends later" she suggested hopefully.

I could not help picturing being back at my castle, undisturbed, with no interruptions, and no one thinking we were brother and sister. "You are most welcome to come home with me" I said in a voice that probably sounded a little too bright for my normal tone.

She looked so happy that on impulse I kissed her.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Hiro "What sort of twisted son of a bitch kisses his sister like that? I knew that there was something unwholesome about the pair of you" he yelled. We froze and turned to face the Tanaka family. Aoi looked embarrassed, Dai shocked and Hiro outraged.

Kagome turned to face them "we apologize for deceiving you, but it was for my reputation that this deception was necessary. Naraku is not my brother, but my intended" she lied smoothly. I managed to school my features to keep them free of shock at hearing her describe me this way. "He rescued me when my parents were killed and has kept me safe ever since. We travel as brother and sister because we have no one to travel with us to act as chaperone; he is an orphan too. We are traveling to meet with my Uncle, the last remaining member of my family so that we he might grant us permission to marry" she said sadly.....and convincingly.

"Oh Kagome, why didn't you trust us enough to tell us the truth? We could even have the wedding here" suggested Aoi obviously believing her story. "We know that your bother is too noble to have had pre-martial relations with you and would gladly throw your banquet" said Aoi.

Kagome looked demurely (and virginally) down and said "I am sorry but, I cannot marry without the permission of my only living relative. I know that I can trust my fiance to wait until our wedding night. He believes as I do; that people should marry first" I tried to look equally as demure when she said this.

"Bullshit" yelled Hiro. "You have been had before by _him_. You are nothing more then a disgusting used whore. To think I wanted to marry you!" he thundered standing too close to Kagome for my tastes.

"Hiro" pleaded Aoi.

"You will apologize to Kagome-chan this instant for besmirching her honour" advised Dai.

"Mother I will hold her, you examine her" he said and grabbed Kagome by her arms. She struggled against him.

"You will take your hands off her" I said in a dangerous tone. "I am not a normal man and react badly to my fiancée being threatened"

"Or what shall you do? If I wanted I could arrange for every male in the village to take turns with her, I could and you could do nothing to stop it" he yelled and ripped the top of Kagome's kimono off her shoulders, exposing her only in her bra (she had since told me that name of this garment) she screamed and tried to cover herself. He leered with lust at her. Before he even had a chance to touch her, my tentacles grabbed him away from her and I held him before me while I smashed him with my fists repeatedly for daring to lay a finger on _my_ Kagome.

I would have continued until his pretty boy face was little more then pulp until Aoi touched me "please stop, my son is an idiot but he is my only son" she said softly. She was holding Kagome while she cried in her arms. "Please, he has been punished enough and your fiancée is in need of comfort"

"Kagome?" I said pulling her into my own arms and stroking her back, which Dai had covered with his haori. "I wouldn't have let him touch you" I promised her.

"I know, you make me feel safe" she said tearfully. That was the first time anyone had said that to me. "Please can we go home?" she pleaded. I felt happy to hear her refer to my place as 'home'

"Of course Miko" I promised her.

I turned to Aoi "do we have your permission to enter your house to retrieve our travel supplies? Kagome needs to change"

"Oh course, she said leading us inside. Kagome stepped over the still unconscious Hiro, but wouldn't stop holding onto me until I sent her to retrieve the stuff from her room.

I was packing up the last of our supplies when Aoi knocked on the door. I let her in, she held a highly elaborate wedding kimono out to me "My grandmother weaved this for the late Queen of Japan; it took her two years of her life. When she went to marry herself the Queen smuggled this out of the palace in trunk of other silk clothing that she had weaved so that she might wear it on her wedding day. They were very close. I wore it for my wedding day and had always intended to have my daughter wear it for hers. But I only had a son, so I had intended it for his bride but have since changed my mine. Please give this to Kagome to wear for your wedding" she requested.

"We can't accept this, it is too fine and should not leave your family" I protested.

"Even I can see my son is a jerk and it will be hard to find a woman who will have him" she replied. "Besides you are going to need this sooner then you think" she said with a smile. Looking at how pale I had become, she laughed. "No, I don't mean that. I mean how she looks at you with hungry eyes. She clearly yearns towards you."

I accepted the bundle that she painstakingly wrapped for me. "Don't wait too long to give this to her, you start a family soon" she ordered.

"I'll see what I can do" I promised.

"Just attend more festivals like you did and she will be heavy with child in no time" she suggested. Seeing my startled eyes "Yes, I know she isn't a virgin; you two weren't exactly silent last night. Nor should people look so happy after they bathe together. Hiro was born at eight months when I first attended the festival" she said shrewdly "Besides any fool can see how in love you are. I am glad to hear that you are not related; it was kind of awkward seeing a brother and sister looking at each other so adoringly" she said with a shake of her head. I reflected on this, 'was it possible?'

"I am not certain that I am in love with her. I lack experience in these matters" I said honestly.

Aoi smiled and kissed me on the cheek "the goofy expression you make when you see her begs to differ. Take good care of her, she is very special"

Goofy expression? People tremble at my smile and I get a goofy expression on my face when I see the Miko? Impossible. "I am sorry about your son" I said sincerely.

"I am sorry about him too" she replied and went to get said idiot a cold cloth while I left with my Miko. We flew home.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a long flight (literally) to get to my castle, so I was not surprised when the Miko fell asleep cuddled up against me. It really did feel nice the amount of trust she placed in me as she curled up and hugged my chest. I looked down at her face, she looked so vulnerable in her sleep that I felt a surge of protectiveness towards this fragile creature that clung to me to trustingly. I leaned forward and just ghosted my lips against her cheek so as not to wake her, wondering why I blushed as I did this. I had certainly done much more then this to her. Perhaps it was the tender innocence of the act?

I cradled her closer enjoying the simple feeling of soft rise and fall of her chest and how her arms pulled me closer in her dreams. This simple gesture makes me feel at peace.

******

I woke up to feel such a light kiss brush my cheek and was reminded of how my mother used to kiss me when I was little as she carried me to bed when I fell asleep in front of the TV. I looked up to see that I was cuddled against Naraku while he flew us to his home. He looked down at me and smiled, his eyes seemed to soften when he looked at me. Wait, did Naraku just give me that kiss? "Are you stealing kissing now?" I teased him and laughed when he blushed and looked as guilty as a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"It must have been a drop of rain," he said defensively.

I looked up at the sky and then angled my head so that the locks of my hair brushed against his face in a teasing manner. "There is no rain," I stated, liking how he looks when he gets embarrassed. I put my arms around his neck and leaned up, capturing his lips with mine in a demanding kiss and began wrestling his tongue with mine for dominance. Lashing at his like a snake, he growled and returned my kiss just as hungrily, then sharply pulled away in time to prevent us from crashing into a tree. "Settle down, I if you don't wish to get us killed" he said with eyes that looked distinctly lust filled. I smirked at him and settled back, enjoying my ability to arouse him so easily.

I looked up at him and starting to wonder how I really felt about him. I told him I loved him. Do I or was it just that I needed to say it to someone out loud who could accept it without question? Do I love his body? Or him? Naraku had told me of his concerns that I was simply using him as a stand in for Inuyasha; but that can't be the case. Perhaps during the times we made love in the dark. I could see him thinking that, but in the village there was no denying that it was him, I wanted to do that with Naraku, not Inuyasha. I bought that outfit with him in mind; if I had bought it for Inuyasha, he would have complained I was trying to make him look like Naraku. I know that I desire Naraku and enjoy his company. I know that his presence makes me feel safe as opposed to when he used to terrify me. I know that I feel great affection for him. I know I love his real laugh, not that stupid kukuku thing he used to do. I know I love his smile. What is going on with me? I blushed at the thought of how much I was looking forward to sleeping in his bed tonight. Of stripping him of all of his clothing and teasing him until he takes me.

******

Looking down at the Miko's blushing face, I observed "are thinking about having sex with me?" Noticing that she was suddenly lobster red "You are. I am as good in fantasy as in real life?" I teased. "Don't worry, I intend to pleasure you in ever way possible when I get you home" I promised watching the desire flare in her eyes.

What is it about this female that keeps me on the edge of arousal? I have had women throwing themselves at me since I was 'born' and could never be bothered. Yet this female, a fluke, commands my attention, broke through all of my emotional shields and make me act differently around her. I find myself seeking her approval. I want her to like me.

We got to my castle and I sent a silent command that food be brought from the kitchen while I personally escorted Kagome to my bedroom. "You could put me down you know" she said from her position in my arms while being carried bridal style.

I put her down "sorry, got too used to carrying you" I replied. "So this is my place. What do you think?" I asked her.

She took in all the dark wood furniture and dark tapestry. "It is certainly you"

"Dark and scary?" I asked quirking my eyebrow at her.

"Depends who is looking at you" she said and tugged a strand of my hair.

"Aren't I dark and menacing?" I asked giving her my most evil smirk. She gave me another breath stealing kissing like before, effectively killing my evil smirk; by the time we were done I am sure that my expression looked more like 'goofy' as Aoi described it. "What am I to you Miko" I asked finally. I am nothing if not direct.

******

How do I feel about him? Scared, unsure? There are so many words that describe my feeing for him, but I just can't settle on one right now. This is all too new for me. Wait, if it was new for me; imagine how this has to be for Naraku? I looked into his eyes seeing confusion and went on instinct. "You're my boyfriend" I said, "It is not like fiancé, but still means that we are in a committed relationship. If you want to be," I added hastily.

*******

I was not sure what that even was, so I asked her "do you want to be?"

******

I thought about how utterly perfect his body felt against mine when we made love, as if he was designed for me. I did mean it when I said I loved him that night, but in the scary light of day and in view of our past relationship, it all seemed so frightening now. "Yes, but until we decide what to do about our past problems, we can only do this is private for now. Is that enough?" I asked, eying him anxiously, I could not return to being his enemy. I cared about him too much. I wanted him too much.

I could feel my desire flare and he caught his breathe at the scent of my arousal; he scooped me up and carried me to the bed, never stopping his kissing me as he lay me down on it. With his magical hands he parted my kimono, leaving me clad in only my bra and panties. He draped himself over me and ground his erection into the damp folds of my sex, separated only by our clothing. "Is this what you want from me Miko?" he asked in his silky voice. I rubbed myself back against his hardness, desperate for him inside me. He responding by slipping his finger past the edge of my panties and eased it inside me, encouraging my juices to flow for him alone. "Is this what you want?" he demanded again as his hypnotic eyes bored into mine.

"Yes" I gasped and then he leaned back and removed his clothes slowly as if giving me a show. Then he removed my bra and panties. Kneeling between my legs widely spread legs, he made love to me with his tongue, lips and fingers, making me release many times in a brutal yet tender way. I had little strength left when he parted my trembling thighs and with one single slow thrust pierced me until he rested against my cervix almost painfully "then you shall have me" he whispered as he began a slow rhythm, gradually building up the pleasure in my body as well as an orchestra conductor does his pieces. He brought me closer and closer to my crescendo until like a clash of cymbals I climaxed over and over again, slipping seamlessly from one to another, drowning in pleasure, drowning in him. I almost wept with pleasure at my final release and clung on to him like a lifeline as he shuddered as he reached his own crest. At that moment, our hearts both beat as one.

******

Kanna and I were in our room and she was watching her mirror.

"Come on Kanna, Lord Pain in The Ass is home and we just have to make our appearance to 'welcome' him home like good little slaves, then we can go about our day. Kanna?" I asked noticing that the small demon child seemed too preoccupied by what she was watching to respond to me.

"He would not appreciate it if we did so now, Karuga" she intoned.

I grabbed her hand and marched her in the direction of his room "I don't care if it is a bad time for him; he can go to hell for all I care" I snarled.

I opened the shoji _screen and intoned "welcome back Lord Naraku," kicking myself for the submissive sound of my voice and then I blushed and put my hand over Kanna's eyes as if she was a human child that would be scarred by the sight of __Lord Naraku__ and our enemy, __The Miko __having enthusiastic sex with each other. What? Naraku having sex? When the hell did this happen? My confused brain asked. With the Miko? I had never had sex myself, but have often fantasized myself doing this Sesshomaru. _

_"Kagura, you can remove your hand, I have seen much, much worse then this" said Kanna. That caused the people on the bed to turn our way._

_"Get out, I will deal with you later" hissed Naraku. He didn't have to ask me twice. I grabbed Kanna's hand and we fled. _

_When we got back to our room Kanna said "I tried to tell you that my mirror informed me that it wasn't a good time to go see him"_

_"You were watching and never warned me? Why?" I hissed at her._

_She shrugged "I thought you would have to see it for yourself to believe it."_

_******_

_I woke up a few hours later and pulled the Miko tighter against me, she sighed and cuddled me. I brushed some of her hair out of her face and wondered if sex with other women felt as wonderful as this. Then I realized that I couldn't be unfaithful to her because I didn't want to hurt her. So I drifted back to sleep in her embrace, it felt so right._

_Naraku didn't even realize at that moment that he had just committed to Kagome._


	12. Chapter 12

Things that husbands hate in the morning: their wives being too cheerful and listening to Cab Calloway. The only thing that he hates more then that is his cheerful wife dancing the Charleston to Cab Calloway and shaking jazz hands in his face. It is fun to be me. Obsidian

******

"I have to go to Kaede's village for a few days" I told Naraku as we lay in our bed that morning.

"Go tomorrow" he replied snuggling up against to me, as if to remind me why I never wanted to leave; men and their morning wood.

"You have been saying that every day for a month. They are my friends and deserve to know that happened to Inuyasha" I said and could feel the tears start.

******

I could feel my mouth thin with anger when she said his name and started sobbing with sorrow. Him again, I know that it is stupid to be jealous of a dead man, but it is hard not to be when it feels like he is more real to her now then I will ever be. I am sick of being no more then pale substitute for the saintly Inuyasha. Would she cry over me like this if I died? Doubt it. "Kagome, please don't cry" I said soothingly. "You're right, they do deserve to know and I will take you there immediately if you want." I promised her.

She looked at me gratefully and said "really? You will?"

I brushed a tear away and said "Of course, I not going to force you to remain here against your will. This is your home not your prison, you can come and go as you please"

******

Naraku has been so wonderful to me. He can be gentle and kind when he wants to be and always seems to know what to say to cheer me up. I feel like my home is here with him. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else but with this devious, evil gorgeous man. I thank the gods that I was allowed two men that I love in this life, my first love Inuyasha and then.......Naraku. Though I am afraid of telling him this, he is supposed to be my enemy and I should want to kill him, not love him. I am confused because my friends will never accept him, but I cannot imagine life without him. I started crying at our situation and the decision I might have to make, which will separate us forever. "Naraku, I love you" I whispered inside my head.

******

I reached for her and held her in my arms. "Does she even like me?" I question myself. She never wants to talk about us; she always brushes me off.

I flew her to the well near the village, we are more relaxed with me venturing this way since there is no longer Inuyasha to scent me and come investigate. I had taken her there myself, not wanting her to travel alone and not trusting my creations to go with her. They wanted to kill her as much as me for being mine.

She stroked the silk sleeves of my haori and back, she said "Honey, I will be back on Thursday. Don't worry about me". I settled into her familiar embrace and began kissing her neck until she moaned. I love how sensitive she is there. "You are evil," she commented as she pulled away from me.

"You expect anything else?" I said with a smirk.

"I'll miss you" she said honestly. 'Miss me? Perhaps she should go away more often?' I thought.

"I'll miss you too" I said. "I will pick you up on Thursday at noon if that is acceptable. Promise me you won't wear your futuristic clothing. I know that it is normal where you are from to dress that way, but things are different here and it could get you into trouble" I requested.

She smiled at me "You just don't want any other guys looking at me" Her eyes were twinkling.

"Hai, I don't" I said sourly remembering her traveling alone that time.

******

I looked at the handsome hanyou in front of me and realized that I really would miss him. 'Snap out of it, it is only a few days' I chided myself feeling stupid. He kissed me goodbye. It was a lover's kiss, full of passion, promise, longing and devotion. I could only speculate where he must have been practicing kissing. "Bye honey" I said running my hand down his spider scar, I had been trying to make him accept this part of himself. I had reassured him endlessly that it didn't detract from his physical appearance. It hasn't worked so far.

He flew off and I continued onto the village. I found Kaede in front of her hut, within a few second I was being hugged by Miroku, Sango and Shippo. I started to cry, partly because I happy to see my old friends and partly out of guilt for betraying them with Naraku. Perhaps I should give him up? But how? It is like he is part of own flesh. Then I wondered if these thoughts are the reason for the wary look in his eyes when I refuse to talk about my feelings for him. I am so sorry, Naraku.

"Mom, where is Inuyasha?" cried Shippo and all the rest looked at me with the same question in their eyes. Tearfully I told of his demise. I told the story exactly how it happened, leaving out only the part about the dark being who controls my heart. "He died trying to protect me before we could even marry." I said sobbing over the memory. They all hugged me and vowed that they would be there for me, friends forever. That only made me cry worse.

"Kagome, where have ye been until now?" asked Kaede.

"I was found by and elderly monk and have been travelling back here with him since then" I replied embellishing the truth just a bit; such as he had been an older male who looked about 20 and hadn't been a monk, but a virgin.

******

I tried to sleep but couldn't, I wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore. I even missed how she would go to the outhouse in the middle of the night then put her ice cold feet on me to warm them. I put on my robe and went into the hidden room that she knew nothing about. The only things I keep in there are a kimono stand and a small table. The Tanaka wedding kimono graces the stand; again I admire the weaving skills of Aoi's late grandmother and try to imagine how Kagome would look in it. Would she be happy or disgusted if I asked her? Would she light up and say 'yes' or would she shrink in fear at the idea of binding her life to a twisted being like myself? I am trying to make myself into a better person, that day in the village helped with that. I can't imagine even being capable of the amount of bloodshed that I have in the past. However that doesn't make up for my history or bring back the dead.

I look at the table, I had copied the rings the she threw into Inuyasha's grave, and I know that they will fit.

I started wandering from room to room, noting how she has changed the place, she has added colour to keep out the dark oppressive atmosphere. I wandered into her weaving room, where she is trying to imitate skills that Aoi tried to teach her. She is terrible at it. She had announced that she was going to make me a haori, which I encouraged until I saw that she chosen Saruka blossoms as her weaving pattern. That resulted in me arguing that only women wear flowers on their clothes. Which resulted in her escorting me to my wardrobe and saying my taste in clothing was rather feminine anyway. We exchanged heated words and then didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day. However, that night she taught me a new form of sex; make up sex. This I enjoy immensely.

Since then I make a habit of sitting in and drinking sake as she attempts to weave. She curses the entire time, her hands unsuited to the delicate knots that are required. She lacks the patience this delicate art requires. Of course my sitting there giggling and joking about her failures doesn't help either; but it entertains me.

The puppet that I created to pass messages back and forth between us came to find me as I sat brooding before my window. I hate the stupid thing; she had sketched for me how she wanted it to look. It is about one foot tall with a red hat, green hamaka and a blue kimono. It sports a beard, and chubby cheeks and belly. She said it is called a garden gnome and that it is too cute for words. I think it is ghastly.

"Hello Lord Naraku, Lady Kagome is passing on the following messages to you: She will meet you at the well as arranged on Thursday. Her visit is going well so far and she misses you. Also, stop brooding before the window and go to bed; you will need your strength for when she returns" I laughed at the last part, liking how she knew me so well. "Finally, she sends this" it said and rose to the level of my face. It kissed me on the cheek. It was a sweet gesture which was kind of ruined by the thing's scratchy beard. "Do you have any messages for her in return?" it inquired

I thought for a second and then said "yes, please repeat this word for word" I requested and described it (her) very graphically, sparing no details of what exactly I intended to do to her when she returned home. I patterned my speech after a book that she had called a 'romance novel'. I had discovered it quite by accident and out of curiousity had decided to read it; she found me blushing and hot and bothered. When I asked about her pillow book, she explained that they were available everywhere in the future and are normally read by woman. I asked if they were only intended for married woman. She assured me that it was meant for all women then explained that men have porn and women have romance novels. I have to see this future one day!

******

I was in my hut after retiring for the evening when Naraku's puppet or Ed-bud as I have named him for some reason, came to give me a message "Lady Kagome, Lord Naraku sends you the following message...." I blushed at what the message was and then felt desire pooling into my belly as each part of the scenario was revealed. I could see his smirk in each word dropping from Ed-bud's lips. When I dismissed the creature, I let out a growl of frustration and reached down to stroke my own pearl, noticing how damp his words had made me. Sometimes a gal just has to take care of herself.

The next day my friends welcomed me back by bringing me breakfast in bed.

"Thank you so much guys!" I said picking up the chopstick and thanking them all individually.

Kaede asked me how I felt.

"Never better" I replied confused.

Kaede looked at me closer "there is something different about your aura" she said looking at me shrewdly. I worried that she was sensing something about Naraku. She touched me and then brightened. "Good news, Inuyasha is not dead, but lives on. Ye are with child!"

"It this true Kagome? I thought that you and Inuyasha were waiting for your wedding night" cried Sango happily.

"Looks like it was a good think that you didn't wait" said Miroku the hentai monk.

All I could do was stare from one happy face to the other in shock 'But Inuyasha and I never.....That means that Naraku is the baby's.......That we...' my brain flitted from one thought to another and then I did something that I never had done before. I fainted.


	13. Chapter 13

I watched as the Miko was walking in our garden and wondered what has been preying on her mind for this past month since she returned from her human village all silent and furtive. She has been spending most weeks there since then and only allows me a few precious days of her company before demanding that she be returned to Kaede's village. Yet something about that place disagrees with her, of the times that I do get to see her, she is ill and has gained weight. I know that is it just a matter of time before she leaves me altogether, but she will not tell me what is wrong. When I ask her, she just begs me to hold her and make love to her without question. I now know that I am not enough to keep her here, she has no special feelings for me. I am merely the hollow stand-in I have always been. The closer I try and draw her to me, the more she retreats to Inuyasha's ghost with her friends there to keep him alive for her. Why choose someone as twisted as me when you can choose to be a priestess or return to your own time?

She is moody and wants me to attend her every whim and then wants nothing to do with me. I guess she never did.

******

Two months gone in my pregnancy, I am starting to show and don't know what to do. I am stuck between two worlds now and my friends are rejoicing because they think I carry Inuyasha's child. If they only knew.

So many times I have opened my mouth to tell Naraku that I am having his child; that we will be a family, but I can't bring myself to tell him yet. I am too scared that he won't want us and reject me and then I will have nowhere to go. I love him, but am frustrated with the situation. I find myself pushing him away. I need his love and support more then anything now, but don't know how to ask him. He has never told me he loves me. I could run away perhaps and return to Kaede's village and wait for our child to be born. But as soon as he is born and they see his red eyes, they are going to know whose child he really is. I know he has red eyes; I have already seen his face in my dreams. We are having a boy Naraku.

******

"Miko, it is cold outside and you have been unwell. You should come in and rest." I suggested, she jumped as if I had scared her and clutched her belly. She has been doing that a lot lately. Does she have stomach cramps? "Kagome, please tell me what is wrong"

"Nothing" she said with a nervous laugh, "I just have a touch of the flu as I explained to you"

"This has been going on for over a month now. How long does this flu thing last? Are you sure I can't call a healer for you?" I inquired.

"No!" she shouted. Then said in a softer tone "no I'm fine, please don't fuss. I just need to rest more" she said touching my arm. I looked at it curiously; she rarely ever touches me in an affection way anymore, other then when she practically demands sex.

"Miko, there is something that you are keeping from me. You know I have ways of finding out, but I won't invade your mind without permission" I said pulling my arm away from her and distancing myself from her.

"Honey, I promise I will tell you soon, I just need a little more time to figure out what to do" she pleaded.

"Was it something that Inuyasha could have helped you with?" I spat.

"Naraku that is unworthy of you" she said looking at me coldly.

"You certainly seem in agreement with that statement" I said and strode from her before my emotions got the better of me.

******

I watched him turn from me and felt like I had been stabbed in the heart, this was the first time that he has done anything but be supportive of me, even though he doesn't know the reason for my confusion. He has been so patient when I seek the solace of my friends. Yet everyone has their breaking point and his was fast approaching.

Then I wondered, when I am in the village being fussed over by loving friend, it seems so easy to leave my life here and remain with them. However, I return and one look at Naraku and I know that leaving him would be like losing a limb. I have to make a decision soon for all of our sakes.

******

Smelling unfamiliar food being cooked I ventured into the kitchen to find the Miko preparing food. I watched her in profile, her figure still long and lean with just a slight curve at her belly. I wonder why she has gained weight; she doesn't seem like she has altered her eating habits. She was wearing clothing from her era; she had on a blue garment which bared her shoulders and ended at her knees.

"Why are you cooking?" I asked. She turned to me and regarded me calmly, she looked more a peace then she had for a month.

"I gave your chef the night off; we are celebrating" she replied.

"What are we celebrating?" I asked wondering at the sudden change in her.

She gave me a mysterious smile "I have come to a decision which affects us both greatly. I will tell you tomorrow the cause of it, because I need to go to Kaede's village tonight. I have to end a deception that I have allowed to happen by being a coward. I am not scared anymore and am ready to face this as a mature woman should" she replied as she stirred the strange smelling food.

"Miko you are talking in riddles and it looks like you are attempting to use seduction methods mentioned in your romance novel. The candles, the meal. I will not be your catspaw. I am getting rather sick of feeling like only worth I hold for you is my penis" I turned to go.

"Naraku that is precisely what got us here, like this in the first place" she said. "I know you have no clue what I mean by that. I am not attempting to seduce you, I have been keeping some things from you that you have a right to know and I didn't wish the servants to overhear us talk. That is why I made dinner. It is western style cooking, pork chops with pasta and boiled vegetables. I will teach you how to use a fork and knife."

She set the table and placed the food in front of me. "You use a fork like this and a knife like this," she said showing me how to manipulate the strange metal objects. After a few attempts I got the hang of them. The food was tasty but strange.

"Naraku, did you ever wonder why Inuyasha was going to marry me when he loved Kikyou?"

I paused in my eating "Hai, I thought it not my place to ask. You don't seem to like to talk about your time spent with him"

She looked up from her plate; the expression on her face was older and wiser beyond her years "what am I that she is not?"

"Alive" I replied.

She smiled ironically "yes alive, young and fertile. Inuyasha wanted pups and she couldn't provide them, but I could. I forced him to marry me. I gave him an ultimatum that he could have the family he longed for with me and but that he could never see Kikyou again. Or I would return to the future through the well and he would never see _me_ again. He chose me. Does that sound romantic to you?"

"No, it sounds like you gave him no choice" I replied.

"I didn't. I wanted him and was going to get him using any weapons I had in my arsenal. My fertility was the reason why he agreed, not because he loved me" her eyes hardened as she said this.

"And this would have been enough for you" I asked confused. I just didn't understand how human emotions worked, they seemed so complicated; especially my own.

"I was young when I met him, a romantic foolish girl and he was gorgeous, he looked after me and protected me. To me he was nothing less then a god. The attraction was there and I fell hard, I would have done anything to capture him. And I did" she said with a smile that didn't even hold a hint of warmth it was so bitter. "Ironically they call young love puppy love"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I am trying to say was that I was never meant to be with him, he did not love me. The gods intervened before I could enter into a loveless marriage. I think that they intended me for someone else. You"

"Me?" I repeated back like a particularly stupid parrot.

She moved around the table so that she was sitting on my lap. "Yes you, I love you Naraku" she hugged me, trailing her fingers lazily through my hair. "You were never a substitute for Inuyasha; he was a substitute for you"

"Kagome," I said "I love you too" I breathed and we kissed until she pushed me away. "Before we make love, I want to tell you the reason for why I have not been myself lately. I am sorry that I won't reveal the secret right now, but I just want to go to the village tonight to undo the damage that I caused. Will you take me tonight?"

"Of course," I said and gathered her into my arms to take her to the well.

******

We kissed long and deep at the well as if it was our final kiss. "Could you pick me up in a few hours? They won't want me to stay overnight" I requested.

He hesitated at the sound of this "will it be dangerous? I could come with you" he volunteered.

"It will be more dangerous if you do" I said with a sad smile.

"Very well, you have two hours to do this or I am going to come find you" he said sharply.

"I will be here" I promised and headed off in the direction of the village, I knew that I faced a horrible situation, but yet I felt better for making a choice. I couldn't keep on having my cake and eating it too. I couldn't be Kagome, priestess in training for Kaede's village, good friend and almost-widow to Inuyasha and be Kagome, mate of Naraku at the same time. I had to choose and I chose love, not duty. I am no longer just a shard seeker, but common law wife and soon to be mother.

I was smiling at the image of Naraku changing a dirty diaper when a large demon stood in my path. "Are you The Miko Kagome?"

"Hai" I replied confused.

"Lord Sesshomaru demands your presence" he said gripping my arm hard.

"What is this about?" I demanded

"Come quietly girl, or I will hurt you and your brat" he said.

"No, I refuse until I know what this is......." I said starting. The last sight I saw before the world went black was his fist hurling towards my face.

Meanwhile a Certain Hentai Monk

"Oh would you look at the tight little bottom on her" I thought peering from my vantage point behind the hedge as the young woman walking by. I was just about to lay my hand upon the wonderment and ask her to have my baby when I heard a voice demanding that Kagome had to go see Lord Sesshomaru. Then someone was screaming, 'Kagome's voice' I thought. I stepped out of the hedge just in time to see an unfamiliar demon fly off with her. She seemed unconscious.

'Why does Sesshomaru want to see Kagome? It is not like they are friends or anything' I thought at I hurried back to tell the others what I had just saw.


	14. Chapter 14

I waited at the well for four hours, becoming more concerned by the minute; Kagome was never late. I could feel that something was wrong and wished that I had mated properly with her and that she wore my mark, so that I could sense where she was. I resolved that I was going to do that as soon as she returned from….wherever. I sighed at measures I was going to have to take to find her and flew off to enlist the aid from an unusual source. I sought out one who was spelled by me, the curse monk.

******

I was seeking to find the demon who had kidnapped Kagome when I was seized from behind. I screamed loudly like a woman when I saw that my capturer was Naraku and that I was pinned by his tentacles. He thrust his face inches from mine and demanded, "Where is the Miko Kagome?"

I extended my cursed hand in a valiant attempt to use my wind tunnel against him, he growled in frustration and touched my hand. Nothing happened! I slowly turned my hand over to see smooth flesh; I was healed! "You dare try and use my own spell against me!" he said peevishly. "Again, where is Kagome?"

"You will have to torture that information out of me," I said bravely.

"That can be arranged," he said narrowing his eyes "Or perhaps I could just use my tentacles in an interesting way and show you what a women feels while being penetrated" he said and for emphasis, used one of his tentacles to inch my robe up.

I gulped and blushed at what he implied but bravely said, "You do not scare me, I will not allow you to kill Kagome or Inuyasha's child!" I watched in shock as he blanched even whiter then he was and staggered as if dealt a physical blow.

"What are you saying monk? Are you trying to tell me that she is preg……?" he said as if stunned into not being able to complete his sentence.

"Pregnant?" I supplied. "Yes for two months now" I was actually starting to feel concern for the dark hanyou. "Naraku, are you okay? " I asked cautiously as he slowly eased his tentacles away from me as if lost in thought.

"How?" he demanded.

I gave him an incredulous look "I know approximate how babies are made, I just don't know the specifics!" he said in exasperation.

Not sure what to do, I explained to him how babies were created as I had learned from Kagome's textbook, he seemed to get whiter and whiter with each word. I found it odd that I was still staying with him and found myself sitting right beside him.

"Please tell me where she is" he said softer this time.

"Sesshomaru sent a demon to take her to his castle" I replied. I had noticed what appeared different about him; he was acting like a concerned husband or lover. He was worried about Kagome. He even looked worried.

"Thank you" he said about to fly off.

"Naraku, it isn't Inuyasha's child it is?" I asked suspicion in my mind.

"Hai" he answered and flew off without a backwards glance.

"Kagome, what have you done?" I said softly after he left.

******

I woke up wearing only my bra and panties, my wrists hurt. I looked up to find myself being held up by shackles attached to my wrists.

"Good, you are awake" I heard an emotionless sounding voice say and raised my head up to find Sesshomaru looming over me. I blushed to be wearing so little clothing in front of him. He walked around me in a circle, looking at me from every angle and then stopped in front of me. He extended his claw tipped hand and gently scratched my belly. I arched away from his deadly claws, instinctively trying to save the life growing inside me.

"So that stupid wolf was right, you are pregnant," he observed.

"I don't understand," I said glaring at him defiantly.

'I ran into Kouga sobbing about the fact that 'his woman' was pregnant by his rival Inuyasha, apparently your monk likes to gossip and told him. So naturally I had to find out for myself if it was true and apparently, it is," he said stroking my bump. "I was nice enough to spare your life the first time because I thought that the death of Inuyasha would rid me of him permanently"

"You hired those demons to kill him! But why, he was your own brother?" I cried.

"He was an embarrassment to my family name, he looked like me and thought he was just as good as me, that was enough to sign his death warrant as far as I am concerned. He was proof of my father's weakness for disgusting humans. He had to die, I thought that by killing him I would be rid of him forever, but apparently you slept with him first and this bastard was created" he said indicating my belly. "Here I thought you were a virgin, but apparently you were too wanton to wait until you were married."

"You killed your own brother, you are a monster!"

"No what growing in your belly is a monster. I cannot tolerate another half-breed related to me in any way. So I give you a choice, I can claw it out of your belly and spare your life or you can die along with it. Choose"

"Please spare my baby," I begged without a trace of pride left.

"I am sorry, it is nothing personal. I simply cannot allow this child to live," he said calmly

"It is not Inuyasha's baby!" I cried.

"Really and who do you claim is the father then?" he asked

"It is Naraku baby," I said out loud to someone for the first time in my pregnancy.

I watched Sesshomaru, waiting to see his reaction. To my astonishment he started to chuckle and then began roaring with laughter. It was a scary sight.


	15. Chapter 15

Couldn't post over the weekend, the document manager was down. Obsidian.

******

"What the hell is so funny" I demanded hotly, my current vulnerability forgotten to hear Naraku being ridiculed.

"There are dozens and dozens of hanyou and youkai that you could have named and I would have believed you, but Naraku. Impossible" he said.

"Why not!" I demanded.

"He is a virgin; he has no interest in having sexual relations with anyone. The only thing that gets his dick hard is completing the jewel so he can wish to become a youkai" replied Sesshomaru.

"He was a virgin, until we made love. He is the one who found me after Inuyasha was killed; he helped me and protected me. We live together and this is his baby"

"Granted you do smell like him, but you are often in conflict with him so I expect nothing less then his stench on you. You don't really expect me to believe you? A pure priestess and a dark hanyou are unlikely bedfellows"

"It is true! At least he looks normal naked, he has a great body and his spider scar looks cool. You naked probably look like a candy cane" I said blowing a raspberry. Then I explained to the icicle prince what exactly that was. "He is sexy" I declared.

"You are saying that I am not?" he said coldly. "It ill becomes you to mock this Sesshomaru considering your life in my hands" he said moving his hand threateningly toward my belly again. I flinched back.

"Look, in seven months the child will be born. Why not wait until then and see for yourself? I promise you if there is a single white hair or dog ear on the child, you have my permission to kill it" I said reasonably.

"You are so confident?" he said.

"Yes, I never slept with Inuyasha; I have only slept with one man, Naraku so it stands to reason that he is the father." I argued.

"What proof of this have you?" he asked.

"Simple I was supposed to meet Naraku hours ago; he is going to be really pissed when I am missing, so he will come here and kick your ass" I snarled.

"I should think that he has better things to do then come here to rescue you. Like finding the jewel shards he is so obsessed with. What you think that he is just going to appear?" Jaken came into the room and interrupted us.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have a visitor" he said bowing respectfully towards him.

Sesshomaru looked visibly startled "who is it?"

"Lord Naraku" he replied.

"How did he get here? Did he attempt to sneak in?" he demanded.

"No he just presented himself at the gate and demanded to see you" replied Jaken. All I could do was look smugly at Sesshomaru. Just then the door burst open

******

I waited impatiently while that stupid toad talked to Sesshomaru while being watched over by wildly incompetent guards. I could hear Kagome, so I just pushed past them and smashed the door down. I became furious at the sight of Kagome in chains wearing little clothing while Sesshomaru hovered over her and Jaken cowered behind him.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" I demanded standing in front of her to shield her exposed body from his gaze.

"She claims that you are the father of her child" he said.

"And she is right" I said coldly. "I should know, I was there" I said ironically, I could feel her trying to shrink against my back.

"So you certain that Inyasha is not the father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He was lying dead beside us when we first had sex. I felt the physical proof of her virginity myself" I volunteered, I was surprised that Sesshomaru seemed to blanch at the idea of screwing beside a dead body. Not the most romantic encounter, but it got the job done. 'Too well' I thought feeling what I now had identified as her pregnant belly pressing against me.

"Well, well, well remarkable, I always thought that women weren't quite your thing" he said with a sneer.

"Why you interested?" I taunted. "Look there is no way in hell that this child is Inuyasha's. It is mine" I challenged.

"Oh very well, your stories appear to match up. Release her" Sesshomaru commanded in a bored sounding voice.

I quickly stripped off my kimono and put it around her, while I tried to kiss her and examine her for wounds all at the same time. She seemed relieved to see me as well; we kind of ended up in a tangle. Of course that is when her friends arrived to witness our reunion.

******

I had showed everyone my healed hand and told of who the baby's father actually was. It was a grim rescue party and showed up at Sesshomaru just in time to witness the anxious looking dark hanyou fussing over Kagome. If there was any doubt in people's mind as to who the father was, it was dispelled right then as we watched that tender scene.

"Kagome, are you okay?" I asked and watched as she turned pale when she saw us and tried to shrink into Naraku.

"Sorry that you had to find out this way" she said quietly.

"Kagome, how could you?" shrieked Sango. "He is our enemy!"

"I'm sorry Sango, he isn't mine anymore" she said sadly. She told us the story of how they got together.

"You can't be our friend anymore, if you are with him. If you are with him then you are against us" she said pointedly.

******

I watched them argue back and forth, and then stepped in "I don't think that this is helping with anything" I said loudly.

"You are not involved in this!" snapped Sango.

I quirked my eyebrow at her "Seeing that I was the one that made her pregnant, I would have to say that I am very much involved with this." I looked at Kagome and she gave me a guilty look. "Not that I was told about it" They all looked sharply at her.

"Why didn't you tell him?" the Mikoku asked, he seemed to be hanging onto every word as if to store it for future use.

"You were all so happy that I was pregnant with Inuyasha that I didn't want to ruin that for you" she explained to them.

"So it all comes back to him?" I said sharply. I was pissed off again. I was almost ready just to leave her there and return to my previous lonely existence.

"I never meant to hurt you" she pleaded. Then aware of the scene we were causing she blushed.

"Kagome, I think that you two need to leave here and work this out. Come to the village in few days and we shall decide what should be done about your situation" Mikoku advised. I was starting to appreciate the sensitive monk.

"I think he is right" I said folding my arms. "We clearly need a more private place to discuss this" I said pointedly looking at the rubberneckers, who suddenly seemed fascinated by the interior design of Sesshomaru's dungeon. "Miko, come lets go home" I said holding out my hand to her.

******

I was weeping softly while Naraku sat across from me at our table. "I'm sorry" I said uselessly.

"So I am not good enough to be the father of my own child? Even when he is dead you still prefer that it be him" he said with bitterness in his voice.

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way" I said in a quavering voice.

"Miko, every day that you have lowered yourself to be in my company you have eaten with me and slept with me, yet I had to find out from a monk. Am I really so loathsome a prospect for a mate?" he asked. I looked into his crimson eyes and saw they held no warmth.

"Of course not! I love you" I said sadly.

"Yes, I see how much you love me. So much so that you can't stand the sight of me" he replied

"That is not true. I thought you didn't want children anyway" I said defensively.

He slapped the table in front of me, causing me to jump "I said that I didn't know it was a possibility, not that I didn't want them. You made this assumption for me!"

"So do you want them?"

He shook his head wearily "I don't know. You should have told me what was wrong anyway rather then running to your friends" he chided.

I hung my head "I know that I did the wrong thing. I was scared"

"Why were you afraid that I would hurt you?" he asked me softly.

"Never!"

"The baby?"

My answer was to start crying. He put his arms around me for the first time since he learned about our son. 'Our son' I thought sadly. Why hadn't I trusted him?

"Kagome, I need some time to think. I suggest that you find somewhere else to sleep tonight; I really don't want you beside me at the moment. There are plenty of other rooms, choose one" he requested.

"I understand" I said sadly and left the room.

******

I went into my hidden room and felt like ripping the wedding kimono to threads. I know that she didn't betray me with another man, but I felt betrayed nonetheless. And now there was a baby to consider. Then it hit me for the first time; I am going to be a father!


	16. Chapter 16

I was not in the mood to go to bed. So I decided to take the advice of one of my guards who quickly said that drinking lots of sake was good for heartsickness and then quickly darted away for daring to imply that I was heartsick.

I ordered several bottles to be brought from the kitchen and sat up late drinking them. I discovered that is it not a good cure because it just made me think about the Miko's treatment of me more and more; it made me want to seek her out and tell her how I felt in an angry fashion. I could not get over that fact that she pretended that it was Inuyasha's child to even a select few people. I felt hurt by the fact that she had denied me and the drinking wasn't helping; it was making my head fussy and bringing to the surface emotions that I am normally so in control of. It was making me feel unwanted and unloved, like I ever worried about that before! I also started to think that she might have put some kind of love spell on me and that wasn't even possible; Kagome is a priestess, not a witch.

All that was resolved from my night of depressive drinking alone was my passing out slumped over the table in my room and reliving a dream of Onigumo's life.

Naraku's Dream

I was aged ten when this happened, we had raided a farm and there were no women to rape, just an elderly couple who could barely afford to feed themselves, let alone a gang of thieves. I had traveled with them for a year now and no longer tried to escape; their regular treatment of me was a walk in the park compared to their punishment for deserting. They dress me as a girl and I service them almost every night. I did not know that it was possible for a person to do that with their mouth or that a boy had a hole that was just as desired as a girls. I did not want to do any of the things that I performed nightly, but I was too weak to fight. I learned them in order to survive; I learned them well. It was a hard lesson.

I wear my hair long so that I can cover my face while they take me to cover the humiliation, the tears and my pained expression. They like hurting me and this is the only thing that I can deny them. I hate the thieves, they treat me like a toy, yet I am confused and always lonely at the same time. I once asked them why me; I never asked that again, they made a point of showing me.

They normally rape women that they capture and then I am left alone. I like when this happens, though I do feel sorry to hear their agonized wails. However tonight I have been had four times and each time hurts more then the one before. I can't repress my wails of pain this time and start crying. My 'lover' started beating, by the time he was done with me; I was naked, bloody and wanted to die.

Dream's End

I woke up crying and passed out leaning over my table. I was wrenching my hair forward in my sleep; someone coaxed me to unfurl my fingers and stroked it back out of my face, Kagome. I felt someone touch me and I pulled them tightly against me, burying my face into their soft flesh. Soothing hands gentled my fears and helped dispel my dream. Those same hands removed my sweat soaked robe, replaced it with a clean sleep yukata and tucked me into bed. I could sense them sitting with me on the futon and took comfort in their presence as I drifted to into sleep.

Just I was on the brink of sleep, I recalled what disturbed me the most about the dream; the child was not Onigumo. It was my face how it is now, but not quite my face; it was that of my son's. What if this was a future view and I failed to protect him?

******

I could feel the waves of fear coming from Naraku's room and went to see what was wrong; he was crying and shuddering in his sleep. I gently pulled him into my arms and tucked him into bed. I sat watching him sleep and softly stroked his hair, watching him sink further into dreams and hoped it wasn't as bad as the one he just had.

******

I woke up the next day feeling embarrassed my reaction to the dream, I know that it was her that took care of me the night before and was almost pathetically grateful. I was glad it was her; I proved to me that she still cared. Set beside the futon was a glass of water and two white cylindrical objects that were flat on both sides and a note explaining that they were for headaches. Trusting her, I took them as she was right about the headache and then went to her room.

******

I felt someone lightly touch my belly and awoke to find Naraku staring at it with a worried expression. I rolled over "Are you okay? Looks like you were having a bad dream last night" I remarked.

He blushed "I was reliving Onigumo's life as the thieve,s whore. They disturb me" he admitted. "This one was different then the rest, it was about a different little boy. I think it was our son"

I sat bolt upright "describe him" I demanded. He did and I nodded "I have been having dreams about him too, but they were never like that. He was just a normal little boy who liked to play" I assured him.

He finally met my eye "so you don't believe that what I saw could occur?" he asked.

I read the fear in his eyes "No, it is common for parents to have bad dreams about this sort of thing. You are just learning to accept that you are going to be a father and will have worries about it."

"What if I can't protect him?" he asked. "Looked what happened to Onigumo"

I cocked my head and drew him down to sit beside me "Onigumo was a scared little boy who was too young to protect himself. You are Naraku; you are a powerful hanyou who commands whole armies. You think you can't protect one little boy? Don't be silly." I said stroking his cheek

"I know nothing about raising children" he said hesitantly.

"You will learn so will I" I said taking his hand and placing it on my belly. "If you want, I could return to the future?" I said cautiously.

He looked at me like I was crazy "Of course I want you here! How could you think that I want nothing to do with my own child?"

"It is not that, he will be considered your weakness. I know that you don't like having those"

"You are already my weakness. What is another one?" he said with a shrug. I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek, I felt like we both just took steps towards repairing our relationship. He hugged me and all I could think was 'our son is between us' and felt safer then I have for months.

He sat there asking me pregnancy for hours; I thoroughly enjoyed it.

******

I looked at the woman who was my first, who also had showed me that sex could be gentle and almost mystical between people who care. Onigumo had gone from being the abused young boy to growing up to abuse women the same way; he wanted to make them feel the way he had. These memories were the basis for my own sex education. Having sex doesn't have to hurt or humiliate anyone, and a positive experience can also heal someone; like it did me.

I wasn't ready to forgive Kagome yet, but I did feel a little more positive.


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: contains lemons :) Obsidan

*****

The Miko was floating on her back gripping lightly to a boulder behind her in our onsen. I had forgiven her and had come to accept that she hadn't told me more out of fear of my reaction then to slight me to deny me as father of _our _child. I was not too hard to convince of this fact; I really don't like sleeping alone anymore and have too much fun with her in my life.

She was floating on her back while I teased her with my tongue, loving the sound of her moans while I swirled it devilishly (naturally) against her nub of pleasure. I pulled her legs over my shoulders, lifting her hips out of the water and bringing her sex inches from my eager mouth. I plunged my tongue into her hot core, stabbing as deeply inside her as I could get without 'adding' extra appendages which she wouldn't appreciate. She gasped when I did this and quick as a wink I slid sharply upwards and captured her clit again, drawing it into my mouth itself. I nibbled at it with my lips while lashing my tongue against it. This caused her to orgasm powerfully, which I eagerly lapped up. Then I lowered her hips back into the water and settled myself fully between her legs. Using the water as a lubricant, I slid into her slowly, allowing her to feel every nuance of my cock. I filled her completely as she had filled my lonely existence. She sighed as I began to rock inside her using the natural rhythm of the waves themselves.

******

I leaned forward and wrapped my legs around him and placed my hands on his shoulders, mesmerized by his burning gaze as he rode in and out of me. I mewed like a kitten as he placed kisses on the sensitive column of my neck. I could feel the approach of my conclusion; I groaned and met his gaze with my own, this was almost enough to send me over the edge. "Mark me" I begged and commanded him at the same time. "Make me yours"

"Kagome, are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Yes, please do it now" I said battling against my approaching orgasm, trying to control it, so that I could use it to distract myself as I became his wife body-wise. Wasting no time, he bit into my shoulder and lapped the blood from his mark; I screamed in pain and euphoria at the same time. I was his mate!

I could feel him stretching me fuller; readying himself for his own release. This I timed with my own bite; now it was his turn to scream as I lapped the blood and was filled up with his seed at the same time. It was oddly erotic.

"You're mine" he said with love in his voice.

I placed his hand on the curve my belly where our love making had planted his seed and caused me to bloom. "No, we are yours" I replied.

Later That Day

"Naraku, I should go to the future to have myself checked out by a modern doctor and tell my family about our son" I said.

"We have healers here" he said reasonably.

"Yes, but in modern hospitals they can monitor the development of our baby and even paint pictures of him" I said by way of trying to explain the ultrasound machine to him.

"I suppose that it is probably a good idea" he agreed and I went to pack.

I stood in front of the well and was prepared to depart when I realized that with all of jewel shards that he possessed, that he might be able to come with me. "Would you like to try to see if you can come to the future with me?" I suggested.

He seemed visibly startled at what I was asking "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well Inuyasha could; I don't see why you can't" I pointed out. Taking his hand, I descended into the well and with a flash of blue, we were home in modern Tokyo! "We made it!" I said hugging him. I let us into the house and went to find my mother, she looked startled to me see with Naraku rather then Inuyasha.

"Kagome, who is this and where is Inuyasha?" asked my mother.

I looked at Naraku and said "It is a long story, but here we go......." I started and told her the story.

"So this is your enemy, Naraku that I have heard so much about" said my mother.

"Former enemy and father of your grandchild" I said indicating my belly.

My mother stared at me as if stunned and then squealed and hugged me. "I am so happy for you!"

"I came here because I need to be examined by a real doctor to make sure that the baby is okay" I explained. My mother went to phone our family doctor to see when she could schedule this for.

"Good news, Dr. Hashimoto managed to pull some strings and booked you an appointment with his Obstetrician friend for today" she announced. We both looked at Naraku's attire doubtfully. His normal clothing was kind of flamboyant even for feudal Japan; here he looked like something out of a wildly exaggerated samurai period movie. He looked back at us questioningly as if wondering what we were staring at.

"You can't dress like that" I explained simply.

"Why, what is wrong with the clothing that I have on?" he asked.

"You look like something out of feudal Japan" I said.

"I am from there" he pointed out.

My mother snapped her fingers "wait, he is about same size your father was; I still have some old clothes of his. They should fit" she said and took Naraku with her.

My jaw dropped when she returned with him. He was wearing a pair of fitted black jeans and a tight black t-shirt; with his long hair and angelic features he looked like a Play Girl centerfold. "Oh wow, you look amazing" I said in awe. "How do you feel?" I asked noticing his look of discomfort.

"Exposed, I am not accustomed to wearing clothing so tight or that is meant to reveal so much of my form" he said. "I am being pinched in areas that I am normally not" he said tugging at the front of his jeans, leaving no doubt about the area in question that was being pinched.

"It is only for a day" I said. "Though we might want to take those back with us; I would love to remove them from you" I whispered in his ear and laughed when he blushed.

I went off to change myself.

******

She went to put on her own uncomfortably tight modern clothing and I was left with her mother, who seemed to be trying not to examine my newly exposed figure too closely. I helped distract her "Higurashi-san, I was told that Kagome's father is with the gods, therefore in absence of him, I would like to ask for permission to marry your daughter" I said formally.

She clapped her hands to her face in surprise and then hugged me "I am so happy that you two intend to marry; I didn't want my grandchild to be born out of wedlock. Of course you have my permission!" she squealed in a tone quite like her daughter's. "Welcome to the family"

"Thank you; please mention none of this to Kagome, I haven't asked her yet" I said gently prying her blissful mother off me, not wanting Kagome to get the wrong idea upon her return.

We drove to a shiny white building in a blue horseless cart that was called a car. As we were about to go in Kagome said "If anyone asks about your eyes, tell them that you are Goth and that you are wearing coloured contacts" she requested. I nodded, not understanding what Goth was supposed to be or what contacts were.

I took a seat in a large room with her mother while Kagome was led away by a woman in white.

Her mother turned to me and handed me a ring "It was my engagement ring, her father gave to me before we married" she explained. "It is custom to present it to your bride-to-be when you ask her to marry you. Could you promise to do this for me? I would love her to have it" she said.

"I promise" I said and accepted it.

It was an hour before I was called into another room by the same woman in white. "The doctor will see you now" she explained.

Kagome lay on a table staring into a framed window in which fuzzy objects were being displayed. The man in white started saying things to me like 'trimester, amniotic fluid and maternity'; I nodded as if I could make sense of the foreign language he was speaking. As he said this, he was rubbing some strange device onto Kagome's exposed and suddenly slick looking belly.

"Naraku" she said with tears in her eyes. She pointed to a fuzzy blob in window and circled it with her finger. "That is our son"


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry not feeling inspired today, so just having a little fun with Sesshomaru. He is fun to write, he amuses me and he is awfully cute too. Sid likes doggy demons. Except my own sometimes; bad Akasha :) Obsidian

******

The Higurashi family had decided that we should to remain for a couple of days so they could get to know me. So I got to play video games with her brother Souta (I almost always won), explain feudal era politics to her grandfather and pass on recipes from then to Higurashi-san.

The first night with me being a 'foreigner' they took me out for dinner and a movie. The restaurant that they chose served something called French food and I got to utilize my newly acquired skills of how to use a fork and knife. The food was a type that I was unfamiliar with but greatly enjoyed nonetheless.

The time period was a bit overwhelming; it was odd to see people wearing so little clothing! I could now see why Kagome's uniform would hardly get a second glance here. The men were dressed similarly to me but the women looked positively scandalous! They wore clothing on the street that a brothel worker would blush to wear at 'home'.

The movie was a type that Kagome said was an action adventure. She laughed when I got down in my seat so that the car in the movie wouldn't hit me. She explained it was like a play and not real, just purely for entertainment purposes. She could have told me that before!

My impressions of modern Tokyo: it was crowded, it was noisy and sex was everywhere; on TV, displayed in ads, books and magazines. It appeared that lots of people wanted to have sex with me; women and men seemed to stare at me with hungry eyes wherever we went.

A Couple Days Later

"We could call him Hiro" teased Kagome.

"Good idea, we can teach him to bore women to death and then he can join the army" I said dryly. I kissed her goodbye and went through the well.

I had returned early and left Kagome there as she seemed to want a little more time with her family. I couldn't begrudge her a few more days, besides I knew that she was safe with them. I stepped through the well and was surprised that I still could feel her emotions and sense where she was. 'Kagome, my mate, soon to be my wife' I thought with a smile. I was already smiling at the memory of earlier and still had a post coital buzz on. Kagome had cornered me in her room and given me what was considered a quickie in the future; lowering my jeans she sat me on a chair and rode me to completion. I could see that I was going to have to work hard to keep her satisfied and welcomed the challenge!

I so deep in my musings that I didn't even register Sesshomaru's presence until I literally ran into him; he was with Jaken and Rin. When he saw me in my modern attire he actually showed emotion; his eyes grew wide at what the tightness of my garb revealed and he slapped his hand over Rin's eyes.

"Is Naraku naked?" questioned the suddenly blind girl.

"He might as well be" replied Sesshomaru eyeing me in a speculative way.

"Well, if my clothing offends you then perhaps you should cease examining me as closely as you are" I said calmly and was rewarded when he actually blushed. I was wearing my disguise. Kagome had taken me shopping and dressed me as a Goth. I now wore a pair of leather pants from which many chain dangled, a t-shirt with a name tag on it that said "Hello, my name is Satan", combat boots and dark sunglasses. I had noticed in the store that many people dressed the same way had long dark hair as well and pale skin, so I assumed this to be a good choice.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" he demanded "and smelling of s-e-x" he spelled out with a glance at Rin.

"What is sex?" she questioned. Sesshomaru blanched a paler colour then even normal.

"Sounds like she is making great progress with her tutors" I observed. "Shall I explain it to her?" I asked the embarrassed looking youkai, I was thoroughly enjoying his look of discomfort.

"No you will not do that!" he ordered.

"It is something that older girls and boy do" I said to Rin whose eyes were still covered. "I have just returned from the future. This is approximately how they dress there so I had to try to blend in by adopting their attire." I explained. "I smell like s-e-x because my mate chose to remain for a few more day and she wouldn't let me return until she achieved her satisfaction" I replied keeping the words adult enough so that Rin wouldn't understand.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me "you have mated with the Miko?"

I pulled my t-shirt aside and said 'yep wedded and bedded"

He looked closely at me "you've changed much. The Naraku I knew was too busy making a nuisance of himself over the shards to notice women. That is why I thought that you preferred the company of men" he observed.

I blew him a kiss and batted my eyelashes at him "sorry Sesshomaru, I am a married man" I said and patted him on his rounded ass.

He growled at me and took a swipe at me; I simply rose into the air where he couldn't get me. "Oh come on honey, don't be that way" I taunted and pouted at him.

"I think I preferred you when you were an asexual virgin" he growled.

"Like you?" I asked with a girlish giggle.

"How dare you mock this Sesshomaru! You would imply that _I _am a virgin; I, who grew up in a castle full of concubines at my disposal!" he declared.

"Did you make use of any of them or did you two play mah-jongg instead?" I asked. I was thoroughly enjoying bugging him. I noticed that he was getting more graphic with his language in front of Rin; it amused me.

"What is a virgin?" she asked.

"An unmarried male or female, like Lord Sesshomaru" I explained smoothly winking at the little girl.

"You will stop insulting me this minute!" he demanded.

"Well don't dish it out if you can't take it" I said hotly. "Well it has been a nice, but I want to get home to prepare for my mate's return. I am sure she will be nice and wanton for me by then" I said with a leer. "Nice to have a mate" I said looking pointedly at the single and childless youkai. For a second I felt a stab of pity for him, that the only person he had to love was a little human girl who he would outlive by centuries. Long before that she would leave him to marry a human man and have no time for him. "Sesshomaru, I am planning to ask Kagome to marry me. Would you care to come to our wedding?" I surprised myself by asking him. I smiled at Rin "you could be Kagome's bridesmaid" I said recalling what I learned about weddings in the future.

"What is that?" she asked

"You get to wear a pretty kimono and carry a bouquet of flowers" I replied.

She brightened at the idea "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, can we go!" she pleaded.

He looked downright shocked by the invitation "I am not sure if I can make it. When it is?" he replied looking just surprised as me that he hadn't outright refused me.

"I haven't asked her yet, but soon I suppose. I will forward the information to you" I replied and turned to go.

"Naraku?" I heard him ask. "What is the future like?"

"Crowded, noisy, they wear clothing intended to show off every bit of your body, they have machines that allow people not to have to do stuff like dishes and laundry and they seem to have a lot of s-e-x. Oh and some people actually make money for simply being good looking" I responded. I had been approached by a representative of modeling agency when we went to buy me clothing. It had made quite the impression on me.

I got home and the first thing I did was fling off my futuristic garb and put on my own loose flowing clothing; I sighed at the feeling of my cock and balls on longer being constricted against my body. I recalled that Sesshomaru and I actually had a conversation that didn't involve shards or plotting. 'What are we becoming friends now?' I mused.

I started thinking about the future again and decided of all the things I had been shown, that lingerie was the best invention. That got me thinking about some of the little numbers that Kagome had shown me and I could feel myself grow hard. I felt a surge of desire followed by frustration on the other end. 'My girl was feeling amorous' I thought with a smile. 'Can't wait until she is back' I mused imagining how many way I would take her.

******

I was stroking my pearl in bed and thinking of making love with Naraku, I could feel him his amusement. So I projected my desire towards him. He projected his back and then I got frustrated. 'Stinking men' I thought pounding my pillow like it was his gorgeous face. Then I slowly looked at my fingers; there was a bit of blood on them. With trembling hands I slowly raised the blankets, exposing the couple drops of blood on the sheets.

"Mom, I need to go to the hospital; I'm spotting" I yelled dressing hurriedly.

******

Our long distance teasing session ended abruptly and I felt pure panic coming from her. I quickly stuffed myself back into my uncomfortable clothing and flew into the night towards the well as I tried to soothe her through our bond. 'It is okay, I will be there soon my love' I thought wishing I could read her mind as well as her emotions.


	19. Chapter 19

I got the emergency room and was rushed to the doctor immediately for examination. I felt panicked and wished that Naraku hadn't gone home early, but I knew that he felt uncomfortable thinking he was a financial burden on my family and knew that he valued his privacy. My mother sat with me the entire time and sang lullabies that she used to when I was a child. She assured and that spotting in the first trimester was not uncommon and not to worry too much about it.

******

I was informed by her grandfather that Kagome had been taken to the hospital due to the fact that she might be losing the baby. I turned down the offer of a ride and simply flew to the hospital using her conflicted emotions to guide me there. I saw a bunch of people in white smoking outside and tried the glass door beside them. I walked up to the desk and requested to see Kagome. I think that I must have looked rather intimidating in my Goth disguise because she didn't wish to let me in. She threatened to call something called security on me and I thought about using my tentacles on her until Higurashi-san heard me arguing with the nurse and came to intervene on my behalf.

"Please he is the father of daughter's child. He owns a night club and just got called away from there when this happened" she lied smoothly. "He won't cause any trouble despite his appearance" she assured them.

"Very well, who are you sir?" asked the nurse suspiciously.

"I am Naraku" I said then realized that she was waiting for a surname and I don't use one.

"Yukimura" supplied Higurashi-san. "He normally just uses one name like a rock star, like Madonna or Sting" she explained. I looked at her with gratitude in my eyes, she winked back at me. She took me to see Kagome, who looked relieved to see me. She kissed me long and hard while her mother blushed and the doctor looked amused.

He cleared his throat to interrupt us and inquired" Mister?"

"Yukimura" I supplied. "I am Kagome's fiancé" I said smiling politely.

"Well, Mr. Yukimura, I was just telling your fiancée that your baby is fine. Women sometimes spot around the same time as they usually get their periods in the first trimester. We ran some tests to be on the safe side" he reassured me.

******

Seeing the relief in Naraku's eyes I realized that he really was starting to think like a father. He loved me and he loved our baby! "We're fine honey" I promised and kissed him hard again; I was getting a little turned by how protective he was being.

Then I noticed that the doctor's eyes went wide and followed his gaze; Naraku was fully erect and this was really visible through his thin leather pants. I bit my lip against a laugh, 'my poor insatiable guy' I thought.

"Higurashi-san, might I have a word in private with your daughter and Yukimura Naraku?" he said in a serious tone of voice.

"Oh course doctor" she said with a bow and departed.

He turned to Naraku "Mr. Yukimura, I hope you will not mind my impertinent question, but would you say that you are....largely endowed? I am afraid it was hard not to notice."

Naraku's answer to this question was to shoot his eyebrows up and blush fiery red, I could feel myself blush too. "If you are referring to the size of my penis; am afraid that I don't know the answer. It is not something that I think about. Why do you wish to know?"

"As her pregnancy progresses, if you are larger then average, then you will have to be a little more careful with intercourse" he explained. "There are sites on the internet that can explain proper positioning for each trimester. The bottom line is, you will want to be careful not to strike the cervix too hard or you could damage the uterus"

******

He went on speaking in that foreign language to me again. I looked at Kagome as if you say 'explain this to me later' she nodded. "Are there books I can read to learn more about this subject?" I asked.

Now it was his turn to look surprised "you must have learned about this in sex education!" he exclaimed.

I was not about to explain to him my sex education consisted of bad memories and having sex with a brain damaged Kagome beside the dead body of Inuyasha. "Yes, but I should know more about child birth itself." I said.

"That is fair; we will supply you with some fliers before you leave. She is fine, just take her home and make sure she gets some proper rest" he said indicating to Kagome.

"How large is average?" I asked out of curiousity.

"15.24 centimeters (A/N six inches)" replied the doctor. "I suggest that you measure yourself and adjust your sex life according to her stage of pregnancy if you are larger then that" he replied.

As we were being driven back to her place, I looked at her "Kagome, I will understand if you wish to remain here for the duration of your pregnancy. You are right; I know nothing about this stuff"

"Naraku, you are my mate and I want to be with you. I need you more then anyone now, your role is to provide for me and take care of me during this time" she replied. "I want to go home with you tonight and don't want to be separated from you again." I promised to take her home. She darted inside her mother's house and said something about getting a tape measure, while I thanked each family member for their help.

Back at the Castle

I carried Kagome all the way to bed over her protests. I tucked her in and went to change again. She laughed when I returned in a baggy black t-shirt, plaid sleep pants and black velvet slippers that her mother had thoughtfully provided for me. I was so comfortable in this outfit that I had asked her if I could take it with me.

"I thought that you hated modern clothing" she said with a laugh.

"I don't like the daytime ones, too constrictive. These one are much easier to throw off and on compared to yukatas and or kimonos" I replied.

"Come here," she said holding out her arms.

I hesitated, "the doctor said you should sleep" I said cautiously, but I was already being drawn towards the bed like a siren's song. I leaned and kissed her; she reached into my pants and began touching me. I shivered as she did, I could feel myself lengthening in her hand.

"Kagome?" I said in mild protest as she pulled them down to gain better access, she gave me a mysterious smile and leaned forward and took me in her mouth. She pushed me back and I lay there happily enjoying the soft, warm suction that engulfed me, then I yelped as it was suddenly removed and something ice cold was pressed against my length. I looked down to see Kagome studying me in a clinicial fashion with the aid of a yellow long metal strip. She looked alarmed at her discovery. "What is that?" I asked in an irritated voice, not caring for the interruption at all.

"It is called a tape measure; it allows you to measure length. "Average male size is 15.24 centimeters; you are 25.40 centimeters (A/N 10 inches of pure pleasure oh la la). That is very, very big" she said in awe. "How are you able to put all of this inside me?" she asked giving me a light squeeze.

I lay her back on the bed and slipped my finger into her slickness, she was already sopping wet. I pulled out my finger and replaced it with my apparently well, well endowed organ "This way," I whispered and slid myself forward with one gentle but powerful motion into her liquid softness; I gasped with pleasure at the feeling. She whimpered and lifted her legs to capture my waist. I licked her bottom lip, begging admittance so that I could plunge myself into there too. Her first release occurred after only a few strokes and I just managed not to lose myself in the flood that threatened to sweep me away with it. I leaned down and captured her nipples in my mouth one at a time, to encourage her to further heights. She tried to encourage a faster rhythm, but I kept the pace slow on instinct but fairly deep. I managed to make her release two more times before I allowed myself to join her. I pulled out of her; only to pull her against me, trapping her in the circle of my arms, capturing her and claiming her as my own.

"Kagome, I have a question for you, but am no good with words. Perhaps if I show you what I mean you will understand" I suggested handing her her robe and pulling my own clothing back on. I led her to the hidden room.

******

I gasped at the sight of the elaborate wedding kimono on the stand. "That was given to me by Tanaka-san. She wanted you to wear it" he explained simply. "This ring, your mother asked me to give to you on this day"

I turned to him in shock, he held up my mother's engagement ring with a question in his eyes. I almost cried with joy at the uncertainty and love I saw there.


End file.
